


The Fox and Her Owl

by snubeille



Series: Happier Endings [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Romance, Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bondage, Dominant Triss Merigold, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drama & Romance, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Jealous Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jealousy, Magic Cock, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Romance, Smut, Sub Triss Merigold, Teasing, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snubeille/pseuds/snubeille
Summary: Triss spends her days in the sewers of Novigrad, dreaming of her past lover, Philippa Eilhart and when they will get to reunite.Update: Reimagining Triss's storyline in TW3 as her romance with Philippa is rekindled.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Philippa Eilhart & Triss Merigold, Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold, Triss Merigold & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, philippa/triss
Series: Happier Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908112
Kudos: 26





	1. Novigrad Sewers (Triss/Philippa)

**Author's Note:**

> Super not timeline or event accurate. Just using events and places as convenient to the story but not at all accurate to how things happen in the real series or games or even what the events themselves are necessarily. Loosely takes place in the Witcher 3, with reference to earlier events.

Triss was having flashbacks to moments at Aretuza, feeling Philippa’s cold hands dragging over her body, teasing her, torturing her with subtle flutters of her fingers that sent Triss spinning out of control, only to regain balance again in Philippa’s firm embrace. Triss had so longed to see her master sorceress again, especially after spending so long dodging the Witch Hunters in the sewers of Novigrad. How long would it take for Philippa to find her? To bring her back to safety?  
Being the youngest sorceress in the Lodge, Triss had become accustomed to being well taken care of, though trying earnestly to earn her own place. She only knew how to take orders and not to stir conflict, following whatever directions she took from her idol and mistress, Philippa Eilhart. Longing for both her love and approval, Triss Merigold lingered on her every word and syllable, soaking in her lessons about magic, life, and pleasure, until Philippa abruptly halted their trysts before setting out to join whoever’s royal court and cause mayhem in the ranks.  
Triss quickly snapped back into reality, realizing that she was still covered in rat shit and crouching in a sewer. How many times would she have to do this before having enough money to pursue a new life in a new land? Brandon, the fat merchant that had hired her to get rid of the vermin raiding his storeroom, was standing over her, yelling at her to work faster. This had been only the second time that he had enlisted her services in dealing with the pests, and already she had grown tired of his rudeness and fatness, but not of the hefty 200 crowns she would receive at the end of her services, plus another 100 crowns if she agreed to show him some leg or the slightest bit of her midriff in her clothing. Brandon was a pig after all, and not even rat shit and sewers could make Triss any less beautiful or irresistible.   
She quickly finished the job and found her way home with 350 crowns from her heavyset employer, an extra 50 for leaving behind a piece a of her cloak that had gotten torn on an old severed pipe in the sewers. What a creep she thought, but grateful for the bonus, which would allow her to purchase a small roasted chicken with potatoes from the nearby tavern, swiping a bottle of Est-Est off of a table when a bored aristocratic couple wasn’t looking. When she finally got to her room in The Bits, she put her food on the fire to reheat to achieve its maximum flavor while leaving the wine to settle at room tempearture. After removing her clothing , she slinked into a hot bath in her room, ruminating on the disappointments of her life in Novigrad, the last free city.   
Soaking in the water, feeling the heat seep into her bones, recovering the aches and bruises she endured while crouching in the sewers and constantly ducking into hedges and bushes while trying to stay hidden from the Temple Guard, Triss drifted off into a dreamscape inside Philippa’s old study at Aretuza. 

*****  
Philippa was hunched over her desk, pouring over ancient tomes on shape-shifting when she was suddenly interrupted by Triss, who had just finished up lessons on advanced magical combat and artillery. Triss bounded in, a joyous glow around her, feeling so proud that she was now capable of destroying an entire navy of enemy ships with a single spell and wave of her arms, finally feeling powerful for once in her time at the sorceress school. For so long she had felt so stupid and weak in her studies that now she found outlets to unleash and tap into her true, raw power. Feeling satisfied with herself, she wanted to share with Philippa as soon as possible, perhaps even to turn the tables on her and exert some power over her advanced and superior lover.  
Philippa was so focused that she was startled when Triss slammed her book shut and sat in her lap, grabbing her neck and sucking her pulse point, whispering sweet nothings and vicious obscenities into the older sorceress’s ear. Philippa was shocked into submission as she let Triss rip her clothes to shred, curious and intrigued by the new boldness of her young lover. Triss ripped her from her chair and threw her onto the bear hide Philippa strategically placed by the fire, the very same hide that Philippa had Triss not even three hours ago before Triss’s lessons, grabbing Philippa’s hair and screaming her name while her master tore her apart from between her legs. Remembering this, Triss was eager to return the favor to her master, savoring the memory of her dominance and how slick she had gotten with only 5 minutes before her class.   
Triss quickly slapped Philippa across the face to bring herself back into the present, reminding both of them that this time would be different and that Triss would be in charge. From Triss’ backpocket, she pulled out a pair of dimeritium shackles, to which she bound Philippa’s hands together, the painful metal searing her skin as she was being locked into the cuffs.   
‘That hurts, little fox’ she tried to say, but Triss promptly shut her up by ripping her own shirt off and stuffing it into Philippa’s mouth. Triss could tell that Philippa loved the pain she felt and the power of her young mistress on top of her, holding her down. Triss read her mind and replied telepathically, I know you do, my love, and I know you have been craving this type of shift in our relationship for a while. To which Philippa replied, I only wanted you to be able to find your strength little fox, regardless of how it would benefit me in the bedroom… not that I am complaining of course. Triss giggled as she bit into Philippa’s breasts, gorging herself on the supple meat of her lover’s soft and tender bosom, tasting the sweetness of her skin and feeling her quiver underneath her from the need for release. Triss made no indication of hurrying as she spent every possible second sucking, biting, licking and devouring every inch of her mistress’s breasts until a small tear escaped Philippa’s eye as bruises started to show. Triss apologized after seeing the effects of her vicious hunger, prompting Philippa to moan and reply telepathically STOP APOLOGIZING I love it keep going fox I am just hungry for you to keep going. Triss felt a shadow of doubt crossing her mind once more as she felt her newfound power in this sexual dynamic dissipating, which Philippa sensed and said more gently, Little fox don’t be self conscious and don’t be afraid of hurting me I like being pushed to the edge and we have our safe word. Triss composed herself and continued, determined to give her lover the release she so desired.   
Quickening the pace of her explorations over Philippa’s body, she slobbered her way down to Philippa’s slit, noticing a pool of fluid between her legs that had formed while Triss worked her magic on her breasts. Triss dragged two fingers from the bottom to the top of her lover’s quim, reaching her clitoris and making a quick circle around it before quickly, while locking eyes with her mistress, sucking the liquid off her fingers in a slow, tantalizing fashion while moaning at the sweet taste of her lover. Philippa sighed into Triss’ linen shirt while her eyes rolled back and her whole body shook with pleasure. Triss returned her hand to Philippa’s slit and lightly stroked over the whole area, picking up all of the cum leaking out of her pussy as she massaged her lover, feeling Philippa bucking her hips to try to get Triss’ s fingers inside her. When Triss realized that her feeble movements were an attempt to get her to go faster, she stopped completely, leaving Philippa screaming into her makeshift gag. Triss got up and poured herself a glass of water, drinking it sloppily and letting the water leak out of her mouth and drip off of her breasts, catching little glints of sunlight and reflecting them into Philippa’s eyes. Please, Philippa begged, please my little fox please come back. Triss, pretending not to notice, turned to face the window and removed the rest of her clothing, standing naked facing the clouds that seemed to gather outside of Philippa’s study.   
Bathed in the soft evening sunlight, knowing her lover was watching, Triss felt a new feeling: bliss. Feeling the soft breeze from outside on her rosy cheeks, the warm, gentle sun, the power of her hands from both magic and pleasure, and knowing her love was just behind her, watching her with admiration and passion, Triss felt a new kind of confidence that told her that she could take her time, for the world would wait for Triss, which included her lover. After having a moment to soak it all in, she slowly walked over to Philippa, who was at this point panting like a rabid dog. Triss removed her lover’s muzzle from her mouth, knowing she would want to hear every single sound from Philippa’s lips, and proceeded to kiss her lips sweetly and tenderly while playing with her hair and removing the shackles, letting Philippa caress Triss’s face and pull her into more and more passionate kisses. Feeling more confident with every passing second, Triss felt she would no longer need shackles on her mistress in order to maintain her power over her. Their tongues found each others and they danced in each others mouths and moaned and sighed into each other, passing the love between their mouths and feeling all of their surroundings fall away. Triss could not bring herself to break off from this kiss as she moved her hands lower to find Philippa’s pussy, practically cumming already as she slid one finger inside her while keeping her thumb pressed against her clit. Philippa was overwhelmed and had to break away to scream into Triss’s neck, kissing and screaming and moaning while Triss expertly slid in and out, quickly due to the overwhelming wetness of Philippa’s quim. Feeling Philippa tighten around her, knowing she was nearing her breaking point, Triss removed her fingers and began to suck all of the sweet juice off of them, making Philippa moan and shake while she came down off the edge and caught her breath. Philippa tucked a loose strand of Triss’s hair behind her ear, making sure to comment on how beautiful her young lover looked, to which Triss smiled sweetly and slowly but forcefully pressed three fingers inside Philippa, bringing her to the edge once more and finally, finally letting her fall over the edge, pushing her forcefully while listening to Philippa scream and writhe on the floor while being overcome with pleasure and love. Philippa came, tightening around Triss’s fingers like a vice, and rollicked against the ground three times before Triss withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean once more. Philippa was spent and pulled Triss into her bosom so they both could rest, intertwined in one another, breathless and totally infatuated with one another.  
*****

Triss blinked her eyes open when she realized her bath had gone totally cold and she had her own fingers inside her vagina. ‘Fuck’ she said, realizing that her food was probably burnt, which was only a minor inconvenience for a sorceress that could quickly reverse the fire’s charring with a spell, but more so because she realized that it had been decades since that moment in Philippa’s study. She reheated her bath to finish bathing, then got out, drying off with a towel, and remaining naked while eating her dinner, bitterly remembering this would be the first time she had been able to eat an evening meal in the past three days. ‘Fuck this city’ she said into her potatoes, while a single tear slid down her cheek, thinking of her mistress that was so far away, probably hiding too.


	2. Leaving the Novigrad Sewers (Triss/Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss is leaving to aid the efforts at Kaer Morhen, recalling an encounter with Yennefer that was intended to make Philippa jealous. (Again not really following the events truthfully as they play out in the books/games).

Triss was less than excited to see Geralt pop up in her meeting with the King of Beggars the next afternoon, to which she spoke coldly to him and forced him to go on her errands with her. After fetching a parcel for her from the murky, polluted waters of the moat in front of the city, Triss finally softened and unclenched as she spoke to the man she had slept with in order to get back at Philippa for taking on other lovers during their time apart. She suddenly felt bad for taking advantage of him, caring little of his amnesia or his own feelings for Yennefer while she was trying to fuck through her heartbreak over Philippa. In this regard she related to him, having the unrequited love for a much more powerful and sensual being, existing at their whims and disappearing from their minds when they were no longer amused. How quickly the moment in Philippa’s study had ended before Philippa had bigger ambitions, prompting her to leave Aretuza and find royal courts to infiltrate and rulers to influence. Leaving Triss by saying that ‘It was fun. Bye little fox’ had left her feeling powerless, stupid, inferior, enraged, bitter, all of those cliché emotions of a young sorceress in love. She had thought too much of Philippa, who was really only looking for an outlet from her studies and a warm body to amuse her. Triss tried to beg her to stay, but the sneaky owl mistress had already packed and sent her bags ahead of her and needed only to transform into her avian self and fly far away, abandoning the young red-haired sorceress.   
Triss hated remembering, and Gerald could no doubt sense the discomfort in her face when her eyes would trail off into space while talking to him. She managed to stay engaged enough when Geralt mentioned that Ciri could be in Novigrad, to which she was happy to have a new objective other than just surviving the sewers. Ciri was like a little sister to her and she delighted to hear that her she was back.   
Together, Triss and Geralt gathered the clues of Ciri’s time in Novigrad and upon realizing she was bound for Skellige, she sent Geralt on his way, to which he protested and only agreed to go after helping Triss escort the remaining mages in Novigrad to refuge in Kovir, as a thank you for all she sacrificed in order to obtain more information on Ciri. Her fingernails seemed a small price to pay for the Lady of Space and Time, and to a sorceress, body augmentation and torture were really no foreign sensations. The whole time the witch hunters tortured her, she thought of Philippa screaming while Radovid gouged her eyes out. Realizing that was likely much worse than just fingernails, she grit her teeth and took the rest of her torture silently, barely waiting until Geralt could finish talking to Menge before burning the garrison to the ground. But still, Geralt felt bad and he insisted on helping Triss.  
After gathering the frightened and wilted mages still residing in Novigrad, Triss found herself in the sewers yet again, only slightly grateful that this time she had Geralt at her side. After safely escorting them out of Novigrad and onto the boat bound for Kovir, Triss had felt her new strengths as a leader coming into effect. ‘I have no idea how we just did that, but thank you Geralt’ she sighed while watching the boat sail away into the sunset.   
‘Simple. You’re charismatic’ he replied as the boat finally disappeared over the horizon. 

It wasn’t long before Triss was being called to Kaer Morhen by Yennefer, who had informed her via megascope that they had found Ciri and were gearing up to take on the Wild Hunt. Yennefer had been even more awkward to interact with since her tryst with Geralt, knowing that Yennefer was prone to jealousy, of two sorts since Triss fucked Geralt as well as Yennefer, on separate occasions (and once both at the same time) in her numerous attempts to get over and back at Philippa. Triss felt bad for using her friends in this way, especially since Yennefer had wanted to continue their affair long after Triss resigned herself to her heartbreak at last and grew disinterested with meaningless sex. As soon as Triss heard her megascope hailing her with Yennefer’s velvety voice cooing ‘Triss darling we must talk’, Triss fell into a whole whirlwind of memories with the raven-haired sorceress, especially since one never knew if Yennefer said ‘darling’ out of rage or affection. After all, Triss remembered the last time Yennefer had referred to her this way…

*****  
‘No don’t move darling, you have endured too much. Let me care for you now’, Yennefer said dreamily while Triss’s hearing was going in and out. The light was coming in hazily from inside what Triss believed to be a tent, likely the makeshift medic tent adjacent to the battlefield they had just been carried off of.  
‘No not just carried off, darling Triss, you have been fading in and out for a month. We weren’t sure you were going to make it but I am ever so glad to see you open your eyes for the first time. We moved our medic tent some 10 miles from the battlefield, remote enough to not be bothered by any more violence and right now it is just you and me. I recovered my vision after losing it briefly, and I have been monitoring you ever since. Not to worry darling Triss, now that you have opened your eyes for the first time, I know the rest of your healing will come through soon’. Triss was unsure if Yennefer was speaking audibly or telepathically, but she was too exhausted to care and her head felt glued to the cot she was lying in. She could not feel her body.  
‘Ah yes… I should tell you that your burns were quite severe, leaving your entire chest cavity and most of the front of your body quite raw if not opened completely, with no skin left. As such, Philippa and I had to spend weeks performing regenerative magic on you, and while your recovery is miraculous, it is unlikely that you will lose the scarring. But you are a bright sorceress and you know how masking magic works so if you find it a great eye sore of course you know how to make it go away. But rather than the scarring I am more concerned that you regain sensation in your skin and mobility in your joints, and to that end I will be guiding you through your recovery, for I too must regain my physical strength back’.  
Triss did not understand much of what Yennefer was talking about, for as soon as she said the name Philippa, her mind drifted away. Philippa saved me? But I had not even said one word to her when we arrived at the battlefield. I could not even look at her or acknowledge her presence. All I could do was hate her and spit at her feet and ignore every word she said. When she approached, all I could do was grab Yennefer by the waist and bury my face in her neck, while also feeling Geralt close by and holding his hand to her stomach. The three of them were inseparable as long as Philippa was within sight, and Triss made sure that whenever Philippa walked by as they prepared for battle, Triss was in the middle of her sorceress-witcher sandwich. But just as Triss was ignoring Philippa, so too was Philippa ignoring all of the attempts to make her jealous, infuriating Triss even more, to the point that she made sure Yennefer’s tent was next to Philippa’s before sneaking in the night before the battle to have one final night of fun before the grueling fight, knowing that Philippa would be able to hear everything coming from the neighboring tent. 

**  
Triss paused at the entrance of Yennefer’s tent to ensure that Philippa was in her tent before proceeding inside by watching her shadow pacing back and forth against the candlelight, forming a projection of her former lover against the side of the tent nearest Yennefer’s. Good, Triss thought, this will mean she is on the side closest to us. Triss ducked quickly into Yennefer’s tent and shimmied out of her clothing into the nippy night air, knowing that Yennefer would already be sleeping naked. To her surprise, Geralt was not there yet, meaning he was still brewing potions in anticipation of the fight. Perfect, thought Triss, Philippa will get to endure listening to all of the different ways I have been having fun with Yennefer and Geralt.  
Triss slid into the soft bed next to Yennefer, who only slightly stirred once Triss’s cold legs rubbed up against hers. Triss buried her face in Yennefer’s raven locks and took a deep breath, inhaling the signature lilac and gooseberries, kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe. ‘Hello sweet one, you’re feeling too giddy for someone about to go into battle’ Yennefer said telepathically.   
‘Not giddy, but if this is to be the last night I am able to spend with you I shan’t waste it Yenna’ Triss replied, to which Yennefer gave a deep, suggestive laugh as she turned to face the red-haired sorceress. Yennefer was beautiful, and even though the soft lighting of the moon penetrating her tent made her visage almost too dark to see, Triss felt the air leave her lungs completely when Yennefer locked her strong, violet eyes on hers with an intensity that made Triss blush and try to look away, to which Yennefer caressed Triss’s face, bringing her back into eye contact as she gently kissed Triss’s forehead, moving closer to the point where their breasts were touching and their nipples were hard from the cold and from the sensation of lightly touching one another’s. Yennefer kissed along Triss’s face sweetly and slowly, savoring the moment and perhaps the last bit of comfort and safety before the fighting of the next day. Triss was reading Yennefer’s mind of doubts and fears while the older, raven haired sorceress was tenderly kissing the younger one’s cheeks and nose and brow. ‘We are going to be fine, Yenna, and you are one of my closest friends I wouldn’t let anything happen to you’ Triss assured Yennefer.   
‘I know you are so brave sweet fox, but I have reason for concern. But you are right that this could be our last night, so perhaps we should really enjoy ourselves’ Yennefer contemplated. Triss promptly seized Yennefer’s lips with her own and moaned passionately into the sorceress’s mouth, tasting the sweetness of her best friend, though not her beloved, but someone she still cared very deeply about and even used to have a small crush on. How lucky Triss felt that she could call so many powerful sorceresses her bedmates. Yennefer was dominant, but in a different way from Philippa; while Philippa liked intense punishments and grueling torture, Yennefer preferred to tease and never rush in bed, stretching every single moment and turning teasing into pleasure for its own sake. Yennefer could rule the world from just her bed, Triss thought as Yennefer slid on top of her, gently pinning her arms to the bed while sucking on Triss’s nipples and gently biting the supple flesh of Triss’s well formed assets. Triss made a note to be as loud as possible so that Philippa could overhear from the neighboring tent, but with Yennefer in control, there would be no need for pretending, for Triss found herself moaning and panting while Yennefer kissed all up and down the front side of her body, drawing out every sensitivity with her mouth and making Triss wet from all of the gentle stimulus of the powerful sorceress on top of her. Triss was shaking from the pleasure her whole body was experiencing, but Yennefer took that for Triss feeling chilly and promptly wrapped herself around the young sorceress, kissing her lips and penetrating her mouth gently with her tongue. Triss sighed into Yennefer’s mouth while they kissed and exhaled their tensions and stresses and thoughts of other lovers away. Triss always loved this about Yennefer, the fact that when you were with her, you forgot all others.  
Triss was unraveling the more they kissed, and Yennefer pressed her thigh against Triss’s pleasure to see just how wet her sweet fox could get. To her surprise, the area between Triss’s legs had become a waterfall as the wetness coursed from her slit. Yennefer pressed her leg harder into Triss, forcing a soft scream from the red-haired mage as she felt Yennefer between her legs. Triss’s many little noises and quivers seemed to excite Yennefer, who remarked at Triss ‘You are so sensitive fox, it’s sweet’ before diving face first into Triss’s pussy, submerging herself in the fluid pouring out of her young friend. Licking it all up and drinking it in, Yennefer was inundated with Triss’s pleasure as she made her way to the top of her slit, sucking the throbbing tip of her friend’s engorged clitoris, to which Triss screamed ‘Ugh Yenna!’ at the top of her lungs, in a voice that would undoubtedly be unmistakable to the cruel witch in the next tent over.  
Triss grabbed at the roots of Yennefer’s luscious locks and pressed her friend’s face further into her pussy, desperately reaching her breaking point while her friend sloppily and messily ate up Triss’s insides. Triss was in another world, her mind hanging in the clouds while she tossed and turned in the bed, writhing in absolute ecstasy, screaming and moaning while her friend expertly navigated circling her tongue around her clit for a while then returning to her opening and plunging her tongue deep inside her slit. Triss was on the brink of orgasm when suddenly she heard a familiar voice shouting at the opening of Yennefer’s tent.  
‘IF YOU WILL PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN SOME OF US REQUIRE REST BEFORE RISKING LIFE AND LIMB’ said the voice, whose venomous anger could belong to none other than Philippa Eilhart.   
Yennefer briefly paused what she was doing to come up for air before she said telepathically to the fox ‘Darling don’t listen to that and don’t you dare try to quiet while I ravage you’ to which Yennefer proceeded violently to throw Triss off the edge by sucking and biting her clitoris while messily shoving three fingers inside of her pussy, forcing Triss to explode into a squirting orgasm that filled Yennefer’s mouth and soaked the entire mattress through its width and started a pool of her fluids on the ground underneath the suspended bed. Triss could have sworn that even Yennefer’s hair had gotten wet.  
Perhaps it was Yen’s mastery and perhaps it was knowing that Philippa hated the sounds of Triss being in another’s bed, but Triss knew that whatever combination of factors it was, that was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced in her entire life. Well perhaps tied with one other time that she was desperate to bury in her memories. Triss quickly drifted off into a deep slumber, though she vaguely remembered Yennefer gently kissing her cheeks before Geralt came in and took Yennefer against the end of the bed, while screams coming from Yennefer and the sound of slapping flesh drifted in and out of Triss’s mind while she dozed. But soon enough she felt two bodies on either side of her, kissing her back into her deep slumber, holding her safe, despite knowing what was to come the next morning. Perhaps this is why they all shared a bed together, clinging to a moment of love and unity, despite whatever baggage between the odd trio.  
*****

Triss was feverishly packing up her belongings to set off for Kaer Morhen. Realizing that most of her stuff had been either robbed, burned, or taken by the Temple Guard, she sighed and began packing a small pack of essentials: a small bottle of perfume, her last pair of earrings, a black lace bra and panties (for battle since otherwise she never wore undergarments), eyeliner, lipstick, and some mascara. Anything else she would need she would have to prepare when she got to Kaer Morhen.  
She quickly opened a portal out of her small shoebox in the Bits and stepped inside, away from the horrible free city of Novigrad.


	3. Regrouping the Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss and Philippa have a fiery reunion. This chapter is dialogue, with smut coming soon! Events skip around TW3 to the important parts with Triss/Phil.

Triss exited her portal in front of the main gates of Kaer Morhen, the vast, beautiful, secluded keep of the famed witcher school in the mountains. She breathed the fresh air deep into the bottom of her lungs, for once feeling like she was inhaling free air, despite having just left what was ironically called the free city. Not feeling the pressure of dodging the Temple Guard for the first time in over a year, Triss exhaled to a degree of relaxation she had not felt in a long time, even though she was yet again about to face a tremendous battle.

Following the events of the Battle at Kaer Morhen, Avallach had tasked Triss and Yennefer with locating the remaining members of the Lodge. Coincidentally, Yennefer had ideas about Fringilla and Margarita, leaving Triss to go after Philippa. ‘Some fucking coincidence’ she muttered to herself before going with Geralt to figure out where exactly the tricky owl had gone.  
Using hydromancy and an old owl feather, Triss and Geralt ascertained that Philippa was located in a bathhouse, and both immediately recognized that belonging to Sigismund Dijkstra. Triss groaned and cursed, for both having to return to fucking Novigrad as well as having to see her old lover interacting with someone else she used to fuck.

Triss and Geralt stepped inside a portal, and emerged to see Philippa hurling objects at Dijkstra before running into the sewers. Geralt gave her chase and quickly came back with her, restraining her arms behind her back to prevent her from doing any further damage. Triss couldn’t help but stare at her once great lover, bandaged over her missing eyes, scratched, bleeding, bruised, beaten, and panting with defeat. Triss felt pity instead of rage or bitterness. How badly the years had treated Philippa… it was heartbreaking.  
‘I’ll take it from here, Geralt, thank you’ Triss said as she took Philippa’s hand and opened a portal. Geralt looked at Triss with understanding eyes before dealing with Dijkstra, who was trying to stop them before Geralt twisted his leg and Triss heard a crack. Triss guided Philippa inside and they both transported back to Triss’s room at the Rosemary and Thyme.   
Triss stepped out of the portal, only to have to jump to catch Philippa who was falling over from the impact of transporting. She sat Philippa on the bed.  
‘Hi, Philippa’ she said cautiously.  
‘Triss.’ Phillipa curtly replied.  
‘How have you been?’  
‘You are the one that has eyes, not me. Surely you can see just how I have been.’  
‘I can see not much has changed with that sharp tongue of yours at least.’  
‘And so Triss Merigold proves herself to be the unsuspecting genius.’  
‘Fuck you, Philippa. Just fuck you.’  
With that, Triss got up to leave before she heard Philippa’s voice crack ‘Wait— I…’ she stuttered uncharacteristically, ‘I mean to ask you how you are doing. I have not seen you since—‘   
‘Since the events at Loc Muinne, where I was being tortured and compressed into a figurine? Oh and I guess before that you left me bleeding in the medic tent at Sodden’ Triss fired back, knowing that Philippa had actually been the one to put her back in one piece. But still Triss was bitter to find Philippa had already left by the time she came to after all she had endured in battle.  
‘Yes I suppose that is what I was asking about. But I take it you have regained your health so forget I asked, bitch. And I figured that you would wish Yennefer to be the one taking care of you since she was the one taking care of you the night before the battle you cunt.’  
‘Oh so you can admit to jealousy?’ Triss hissed at her.  
‘Jealousy was never hard for me to admit, but rather love. Thankfully I never made any admission of the sort directed at you, much to your dismay.’  
Triss could no longer fight back tears as she got up, yanked the door open, and went downstairs to the bar to get a drink, slamming the door on her way out.

Triss drank well into the night. After going through 5 bottles of whatever wine Dandelion gave her, she staggered back up the stairs to her room to go to sleep. Philippa was already asleep in the bed when she opened the door, so Triss resolved to sleep in the cot that was in front of the window.  
Exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and thoroughly, thoroughly wasted, Triss had no trouble falling asleep into a dreamless slumber.  
It wasn’t until about 3am that Triss heard Philippa writhing and screaming from the bed, having nightmares no doubt, thought Triss. Triss groggily rose up to go to Philippa and she grabbed Philippa’s flailing heads and tried to get her to wake up.  
‘Phil it’s okay it’s just a dream you’re here in Novigrad with me, Triss. It isn’t real, whatever you are thinking about is not real’ Triss whispered as she felt Philippa’s breathing slow.  
‘You haven’t called me Phil in quite a long time, little fox’ Philippa muttered softly before continuing ‘I mean Triss, sorry.’  
‘It’s fine, Philippa. Sometimes ‘Philippa’ just feels too long to say,’ Triss was annoyed that Philippa had used her nickname for her, assuming some kind of familiarity just because Triss had been woken up by Philippa’s disruptive nightmare and tried to get her to quiet down.   
‘Sorry, Triss. And sorry for earlier. I think it’s true that I still have some unresolved feelings about you being with Yennefer’ Philippa whispered as she returned her hands to under the covers from Triss’s hands.   
‘It’s fine, Philippa. Gods knows I was upset at you for taking on however many lovers in your time abroad. Including that fat bastard you were hurling shit at in the bathhouse that I had to rescue you from. Forget it and go back to sleep’ Triss replied while sliding back into the cot.   
Philippa didn’t reply, and Triss assumed that she had fallen back asleep before even hearing what Triss had to say. 

Triss awoke the next morning to find Philippa’s bed empty, with breakfast next to her cot: a fried egg, a slice of bread with butter, and an apple with a glass of milk. Philippa must have really been broken, Triss thought, to the point that she feels the need to repay people for saving her. Triss was in no way complaining, however, since it had been some decades since someone had last prepared for her breakfast in bed, which was coincidentally also Philippa’s doing. Perhaps this is just for old time sake, Triss pondered, noting that it was funny they were sharing a room together once more, albeit not a bed.  
Triss was interrupted in the middle of her thoughts when Philippa returned, looking brand new and unscathed, no doubt healing herself in the bathroom while Triss slumbered her hangover off.   
‘Oh good morning; you’re up.’  
‘Um yes just a small headache but not too bad. Dandelion cut me off yesterday after my fifth bottle. Thanks also for breakfast.’  
‘It was nothing. I couldn’t finish everything that Dandelion prepared for me anyway so I left it for you.’  
‘Ah that makes more sense.’  
‘Oh don’t be like that Triss you know I feel indebted to you for saving me. Although this does make us even for the time I dragged your broken corpus off the battlefield at Sodden.’  
‘Yes I suppose I never got to thank you properly for that before you left me in the dungeons at Loc Muinne.’  
‘Fine. I haven’t been the best to you. But I got you through Aretuza and gave you all of the strengths that have let you survive this long so at the very least I have no guilt over how I have treated you’ Philippa said, turning away from Triss.   
‘You may have given me some things, like a fear of abandonment, for one. But you have never, ever been the source of my strengths, so don’t even lie to yourself about giving me the strength to have survived these past decades. Don’t you dare’ Triss fired back at the presumptuous older sorceress.  
‘Very well, Triss Merigold’ Philippa said as she got back into bed. ‘I am tired now please let me rest. I have not yet fully recovered from you rescuing me yesterday.’  
Triss rolled her eyes and walked out to rejoin with Geralt. 

‘Rough night?’ Geralt asked when he saw Triss plopping down the stairs.  
‘You have no idea’ Triss replied.  
‘I think I do,’ he said absentmindedly, no doubt recalling whatever Yen was yelling at him for the previous night.   
‘Well don’t worry. We have grown stronger without them and they are just getting used to it. They can’t handle the lack of power they have over us now. And good job with Imlerith. Don’t let them take that away from you’ Triss said triumphantly, refusing to let a shadow of doubt creep into her mind. She was growing tired of reliving the past with Philippa and the fact that they would have to be working together until the Wild Hunt was defeated.   
‘What tasks has Avallach given us to take care of?’ asked Triss.  
‘Actually I think for the most part we are all set. We just received information from one of Eredin’s top generals on how to lure him into a trap so it looks like in three days we will be bound for Skellige. Once there we will have to locate the Sunstone and summon him.’  
‘Sunstone? How are we supposed to find something that doesn’t exist?’ Triss couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
‘Actually… I hate to ask this of you but Avallach was hoping you would be able to ask Philippa’ Geralt replied timidly.  
‘Great. In that case I am going to need some alcohol with lunch.’

‘Philippa?’ Triss as she cracked open her bedroom door at the Rosemary and Thyme.  
‘Give me a minute, Triss’ Philippa replied while crossing the room, stark naked, having just finished a bath. She magically put on all of her clothes, even braiding her hair into her signature braids, and bade Triss to come into the room.  
‘Well I have updates’ Triss said ‘And it likely will not be easy.’  
‘Spit it out, Triss.’  
‘We are sailing to Skellige in three days and we need you to help us find the Sunstone to lure Eredin into a trap.’  
‘Well now I know why it took you so long to speak… yes this will be interesting. What type of trap will there be that we will want Eredin to come to Skellige?’  
‘It is my understanding that Emhyr will be waiting with his fleet of ships to attack the Naglfar ship as it approaches, and then the rest of the Lodge will be launching magic long-range attacks from the cliffs while the foot soldiers and Geralt attack as they come on land.’  
‘Interesting… and just might work if we time things right and ensure that Emhyr can hold his own against Eredin.’  
‘Not like we have any other choice. Eredin knows how to find Ciri and he is going to return whether we are prepared with a trap or not.’  
‘A good point, yes. So what are we going to do for the next three days? Reminisce about the old days, as we have been, dear Triss?’  
‘You mock me but I was planning on just resting, recovering, and gearing up for a fight. I have lost a lot before in battles and I have to prepare myself for the risk of losing even more going against the Wild Hunt.’  
‘You certainly have, Triss. All mockery aside I think part of the reason I felt so compelled to save you at Sodden was your brave last stance that turned the tide of the fight. Your sacrifice was noble, despite the disgusting displays you put on the nights leading up to the battle.’  
‘What was the other part?’ Triss asked.  
‘Other part?’  
‘Yes you mentioned that my sacrifice was part of the reason you dragged my body off the field at Sodden.’  
‘You must have misheard.’  
‘I know that I didn’t since I am much younger than you. Speak, witch.’  
‘No need for name calling. But fine. You surely already know this but need me to say it, but I hold you in a certain place in my mind. I won’t say special place, and I won’t say my heart. But you do mean something to me once, I suppose.’  
‘Which is why you were jealous of what I was doing with Yennefer the night before to the point of needing to scream at us through the tent flaps?’  
‘I wouldn’t go that far. I despise Yennefer and her flippant attitudes about everything but herself and her beauty. Additionally I needed sleep before that grueling fight and I found it virtually impossible to doze off while being subjected to your howling.’  
‘I seem to recall you loved my howling and in fact made a point to never gag me because you said my moans sounded like music in your ears.’  
‘Must you romanticize everything? You are such a child. This is why I had to leave you the way you did. You have no concept of reality while us other sorceresses must juggle the realities of magic in this world, politics, war, etc. You are naive and you let innocence cloud your judgement with emotions and faulty reason. You think too highly of people and too lowly of some. You live in extremes, fit for a child of far less training and life experience than you. How long did you idolize me before I left, to which you immediately thought me the devil once I left and sought to destroy me?’  
‘Destroy you? How dare you!’  
‘No Triss how dare you! Yes destroy me. Do you think I liked hearing you make those noises with someone else? That you crawled into someone else’s bed for comfort before that battle? No. You think I left Aretuza because I was completely fed up with you and didn’t care about you. As always you thought the reason was something so childish and immature and self centered, and when I saw you again, you ignored me and treated me with such disdain that I knew how stupid I was to be with someone so childish. And then you performed that disgusting ritual with Yennefer that dissolved any respect I had for you. You destroyed me and made me feel so stupid for thinking better of you.’  
‘What the-‘  
‘You don’t need to respond. But just know that yes, you achieved your goal and yes you hurt my feelings. I barely slept that night, tortured by your intimacy with another.  
‘How dare you victimize yourself like this? First of all, it never bothered me that you were leaving in pursuit of whatever ambitions you allow yourself to believe make you a stronger mage than I. It bothered me that you left without warning, without telling me goodbye, without reflecting at all on what we meant to each other and most of all, when I would get to see you again.’  
‘How could you think I would be gone from you forever? I gave you every indication that I would—‘  
‘Let me finish. And after you leave, I hear tales of your many lovers and leashed sorceresses you took on during your travels and ‘work’ to the point that I had become convinced that you literally had no memory of me or our time together, and that I was completely foolish for believing that I had meant anything to you to the point that you would never be able to replace what we had. Yes, I agree that I was stupid for thinking so highly of you. And I am sorry for reacting so childishly, but you deserved all of it. You fucked your way around too, don’t forget and don’t think I don’t know.’  
‘Fine. I can admit that yes. I did try to replace you. It wasn’t until I was already gone that I could admit to the hole that was left in my life without you in my bed every night. But when I learned that we would be fighting alongside each other again, I cleared them all away and I was ready to see you and embrace you once more, only to be greeted with your insolence and childishness.’  
‘So basically you expected me to forget all of the emotions I felt when you left and come warm your bed once more?’  
‘Well I expected you to outgrow whatever resentments you still had towards me. At that point some time had passed since my leaving Aretuza.’  
‘This is such typical Philippa bullshit. The real childish behavior is acting like you never did anything wrong. At least I can admit when I misbehave and cause harm to others. But you defend yourself so viciously to the point that it doesn’t even matter if you are right anymore because nobody wants to be around you. And as long as you see yourself being so powerful and always right, you will never find someone to be close to you and want to be in your company or your bed. And fuck you. Because I have my strengths and you have even seen that I make my sacrifices for the greater good, while you can only think of yourself. So fine. I act childish sometimes when I am hurt. But at least I can consider myself a good enough sorceress that when presented with the opportunity to save people, I sacrifice everything for the greater good.’  
‘Okay.’  
‘Okay what?!’  
‘Okay, you are right, Triss. And not that it means anything now, but I am sorry for hurting you and trying to replace you while you were thinking I was just running away from you. And for the record, I did not want to abandon you at Sodden. But rather Yennefer and I fought bitterly as to how your treatment should proceed, to which she cited the fact that you despise me now and would likely wilt at the sight of me. And when I realized that my presence would have a negative impact on you, I did I suppose the childish thing and I left.’  
‘Ha.’  
‘What’s so funny I am being genuine.’  
‘No I know I am not laughing at you, but rather I feel as though I am at a point in my life where I didn’t need to hear you apologize. I guess that’s growing up then.’  
‘Hm well good job. I guess you have surpassed me then.’  
‘Shut up. And I am sorry for what Yennefer said to you at Sodden. To be honest I was really hoping to see you. And during my treatment the idea of seeing you again was somewhat a pleasant dream.’  
‘Somewhat?’  
‘Yes. Somewhat. You know you hold a certain place in my mind.’  
‘Haha well at least you have developed a sense of humor in our years apart.’  
‘I have always been funny you just never let me talk.’  
‘I guess that’s true. But now it seems I have no choice but to surrender you time to speak your mind.’  
‘Surrender to me? You are the worst sometimes.’  
‘It was a joke! My gods you have not gotten less sensitive.’  
‘Don’t forget that even if your venomous tongue could shut me up in a battle of wits, there are no doubts in my mind as to the fact that I can best you physically. And I am well on my way to being able to dominate you magically.’  
‘Best me physically?’ Philippa looked as though she couldn’t even believe what Triss was saying. She then gave Triss a suggestive smile.  
‘Ugh don’t start, Philippa. Don’t give me that look. I don’t need your forgiveness but that doesn’t mean you are forgiven. And I certainly have not forgiven you to the point where I would do whatever it is you are thinking of.’  
‘What the hell does that mean?’  
‘It means that sometimes it still hurts! But I gave up on you being able to recognize what you’ve done wrong.’  
‘But I just did. And if you need to hear this, then I’ll say it then. I care about you, Triss. Deeply so.’  
‘Don’t say that just to appease me.’  
‘I’m not.’  
‘Liar. Who are you? This is not a Philippa I recognize.’  
‘I know. But you’re right I don’t have any people close to me. And that is somewhat by design. But Triss, after the things I have gone through, I don’t want to be alone. I have been broken to the point of realizing that I cannot take on the world by myself. I’m not strong enough.’  
‘Philippa…’  
‘Surely nothing worse than being burnt alive, so don’t worry about that. But I don’t wish to think or speak on these things. Not being able to see is a constant reminder of what I have endured. So I’ll not waste time on this, not when we have three days and I am working towards your forgiveness.’  
‘Are you saying we are running out of time for something…?’  
‘I just mean that it is good to see you and I want to have this time with you before I have to watch you go into battle again.’  
Triss was speechless. She couldn’t believe what Philippa was admitting to her. That she cared? That she missed her and that she felt destroyed by Triss’s previous romances? This was a changed Philippa. Triss felt overwhelming sadness thinking about what had broken Philippa to this point, but also relieved that she could start to admit these things to herself.   
‘I’m sorry too, Philippa. And I am sorry for what you have gone through. I still care deeply for you too.’  
‘Thanks, Triss. I appreciate that.’   
Philippa reached out across the space between them and placed her hand on Triss’s shoulder with a small squeeze. Triss placed her hand over Philippa’s before taking her hand and kissing her palm. A tear slid down her cheek, which Philippa wiped away with a finger and pulled Triss into a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head while she held the younger, but not inferior sorceress.


	4. Battle Preparations (Triss/Phillipa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss and Philippa make up. Major smut. Essentially all smut (and some fluff).

Triss and Philippa stood there, holding each other in the middle of the room for quite some time. Holding, crying, laughing, and feeling the warmth of each other’s embraces. The sun had finally set when they realized they were standing together in a dark room.  
‘I am starving. What about you?’ Triss asked.  
‘Yes absolutely we need something to eat. I will go down and grab some provisions’ Philippa replied while pulling away from Triss and going to the door.  
Triss was overcome with emotions, but also, everything felt so right that her head was not spinning. Instead, she felt totally calm, and even proud of how bold she was for telling Philippa how she was really feeling, directly rather than by having sex with someone else right in front of her (or next to her rather). But then Triss remembered why they were there, and what was waiting for them in Skellige. And as her thoughts started racing, she realized how short three days actually is, so she slipped out of her clothes and got into bed to wait for Philippa.  
Phillipa was surprised when she came in the room, for she almost dropped all of the food she had brought from the kitchen.  
‘Oh gods, Triss,’ Philippa managed to get out while staring at her young lover’s pale and exposed legs in the moonlight. The rest of her body remained hidden from the light, which Triss did on purpose. Nobody had seen her exposed completely way since she got her scars, despite whatever that prick Lambert said. Triss had been with plenty of people since receiving the burns, but she only fucked in the dark, without emotion or feeling.  
Philippa set down the food and walked over to her lover, dissolving her clothing as she got closer before sliding into bed facing her.  
‘May I light a candle, little fox? I want to see you.’  
‘Perhaps later. For now I want to just kiss you and hold you. Then we can see where the night takes us.’  
‘Well if you only wanted to kiss then why did you take the liberty of removing all of your clothing? Last I checked our mouths were not obscured by our dress.’  
‘Mhm technically yes, but you are the one who remarked on how short our three days are. If things are to go somewhere, I rather they go there quickly, rather than slowly.’  
‘An excellent point, Triss Merigold, you are getting wiser in your old age,’ Philippa smirked as she pushed her face closer to Triss’s, daring the other sorceress to meet her halfway with her soft lips.  
‘I am glad that you now can appreciate the words coming out of my mouth rather than just what my mouth can do for you, you old witch,’ Triss giggled back.  
‘Easy now, young fox, I may have copious amounts of experience, but I have not aged a bit since I saw you last.’  
‘Ugh Phil, shut up and kiss me already.’  
Philippa responded by removing all of the distance between their bodies and gently pressing her lips against her little fox’s. So sweet, thought Triss while her lips met Phil’s. Triss gently pressed her tongue against her lover’s lips, parting them slightly while Philippa allowed her to explore her mouth, meeting Triss’s tongue with hers. They both exhaled and moaned into each other, pulling each other closer and wrapping their arms around one another.  
The heat of their passion was picking up their pace, forcing them deeper into each other’s mouths and losing more and more breath between kisses and moans. Triss grew so overcome with emotion that tears started rolling down her face as she kissed her owl, her fingers gently massaging Philippa’s scalp. Triss took a risk and slowly started untying the small scarf Philippa kept over her eyes, and to her surprise, Philippa did not object or make any attempt to use their old safeword. Triss had been smart to obscure their upper halves in the darkness, for these were the parts of themselves that were harder to expose.  
Triss gently tugged the scarf loose and pulled away from kissing to gently feel the parts where her Philippa’s intense eyes used to be. Triss remembered how her eyes would penetrate hers from across the room, undressing Triss with just a look, making her feel completely naked regardless of where they were and how inappropriate it would be. So much of Philippa’s dominance was carried in how intensely she could stare, which now Triss realized she was completely robbed of. Her eyes, that used to be able to intimidate entire courts of nobles, were gone. And what was left was soft and sensitive flesh, small dips in Philippa’s face where her power used to be, to which Triss felt even more tears streaming out as she kissed Philippa’s eye sockets gently. Triss realized that Philippa was no longer able to cry.  
‘Yes but no need to cry for me, dear fox’ Philippa said, reading her mind. But instead of her typical scolding, Philippa kissed Triss’s tears away, as if making up for all of the tears she caused to pour out of her lover’s eyes all those years they had been apart.  
Philippa climbed on top of Triss, gently letting her weight pin the young sorceress down onto their bed, letting their bodies become one form as Philippa continued to kiss her young lover’s tears away.  
‘Ugh I’m sorry, Phil. Just so many things are coming up for me right now that I can’t hold it back. I missed you so much. And I never thought I would get the chance to do this with you again’ Triss began to sob.  
Philippa immediately got off of Triss and instead they faced each other on the bed once more, side by side. Philippa stroked Triss’s fiery hair while her little fox sobbed and cried, moving her head into Philippa’s chest, Philippa squeezing her tight.  
‘Let it all out. I feel it too, but as you pointed out, I can no longer cry. Not that I had any tears to begin with, but if there ever was something to cry about, Triss Merigold would be it.’  
To this, Triss laughed a little. Then a lot. Philippa’s sense of humor seemed to have improved as well. Laughing and wiping the remainder of her tears away, Triss started to kiss Philippa once more before climbing on top of her, kissing deeply into her old mistress’s parted lips. If we don’t hurry this up, the sun will come up and we will have even fewer days than before, Triss mentally said to Philippa.  
Now it is you reading my mind, little fox. Well done, Philippa smiled back. Philippa moved her arms off of Triss’s back to feel her Triss’s breasts, forgetting briefly that they had been irreversibly changed after what happened at Sodden. But remembering that Phil had shown vulnerability by letting Triss remove her eye scarf, so too did Triss feel compelled to let herself be touched in this way for the first time ever.  
She let Philippa slide her fingers over her scarred chest, feeling every ridge and dip in her skin where the fire consumed her and Philippa and Yennefer put her back together. Triss thanked Philippa telepathically for doing so by kissing her cheeks and giving her free roam over her body. Philippa quickly replaced her fingers with her mouth, raising her head to kiss the supple, textured skin of the young sorceress on top of her. Triss held onto the headboard of the bed while Philippa began to sit up to kiss her scarred flesh and gently pull on her nipples. Triss moaned as her lover’s fingers fluttered against her skin once more, savoring the feeling she had been longing for so long, noting again the irony that it in fact was happening in her least favorite city of Novigrad.  
Philippa was obsessed with kissing every single inch of Triss’s chest, which Triss supposed was also a hint of pride on Philippa’s part over her skillful healing that was able to regenerate skin and nerve endings in Triss’s breasts. ‘But just how sensitive are you, little fox?’ Philippa asked just before taking one of Triss’s nipples in her mouth, while gently squeezing the other. Sucking and circling her tongue around Triss’s hard nipples, Philippa was clearly trying to see just how much pleasure could still be attained from Triss’s damaged nipples. Triss made sure to let her know that she had in fact gained full sensation back in her most sensitive parts by moaning and gasping with every tug, taking one hand off of the headboard to gently caress Philippa’s head and massage her scalp.  
Philippa gradually made her way down Triss’s scarred stomach to the top of her slit, to which Philippa had been so relieved was not damaged during the battle. Philippa kissed the very top of Triss’s slit, softly tonguing her clitoris, before continuing down to lick the length of her lover’s pussy, allowing all of the fluid to drip over her chin and neck. Triss was breathing loudly and gripping the headboard tightly as Philippa was teasing and sucking all over Triss’s vagina, the lack of consistency and the fluttering of her tongue making Triss grunt in anticipation. Philippa sucked gently on Triss’s lips, teasing them apart with her tongue, then penetrating her opening as deep as she could, burying her face inside Triss’s, letting her juices coat her face with love and heat. After drinking straight from Triss’s source, Philippa knew that Triss was dying and started sucking consistently on her clitoris, taking Triss’s sensitive area in her mouth and tenderly flicking her tongue across the tip while trying to fit a finger inside her opening. Triss screamed when she felt Philippa penetrate her one finger briefly before jamming two fingers all the way inside of her, all the while sucking and encircling her clitoris. Clearly Philippa had been wanting this for a while, Triss thought as her lover busily ate away.  
‘Ugh Phil, I am getting too close slow down slow down please I will cum too early I don’t want to yet,’ Triss panted.  
Philippa kissed her way up to sitting with Triss in her lap, holding her lover closely and kissing her neck. ‘Whatever you like, my love. We can stretch this night out for as long as you like.’  
‘Your love?’ Triss inquired.  
Instead of responding, Philippa threw Triss on her back onto the mattress, pinning her down and biting her neck. Triss responded by freeing her arm and moving her hand down to reach inside of her mistress. Philippa giggled and responded by doing just the same, shoving two fingers inside of the young sorceress. Triss laughed and beginning fingering faster and deeper than Philippa had had in a long time, forcing a scream from her lips as Triss began pounding her with an unexpected vigor for someone still being pinned to the bed. Philippa tried to make her response just as strong as Triss, and they both increased their intensities, making each other finger each other furiously as they both started to sweat and pant, their bodies becoming slick all over with moisture.  
Triss knew she had to up the ante and started pressing her thumb into Philippas clitoris while she pounded the moisture out of her pussy, letting it drip all over her hands and onto the bed. Philippa was screaming at this point, and the pace of her fingering Triss began to slow down as Triss could feel Phil tightening around her fingers and outpouring more and more fluid from her tight pussy. Triss knew what would happen if she made even two more strokes, so she slowed down and eventually withdrew her fingers, doing her signature move of sucking the fluid off while locking ‘eyes’ with Philippa.  
‘I’ve missed watching you do that, dear fox,’ Philippa whispered before kissing Triss’s cheeks.  
‘Well I have missed the taste of your cum in my mouth,’ Triss responded before spinning around to eat Philippa’s pussy from the bottom, letting the older sorceress take her turn of sitting on her face. Triss was oriented under Philippa such that all Philippa had to do was get on all fours, placing her forearms on the bed, to begin eating Triss at the same time.  
They mirrored each other’s moves, which felt even more powerful because everything they did was also being felt on their own vaginas, forcing both of them closer to the edge at the same pace. They encircled and sucked and nipped each other’s clits at the same pace, both being less and less able to maintain consistency while their mutual pleasure was mounting. Both of them had begun to devolve into screaming into each other’s pussies, but Triss was determined to give her lover her release, so to help continue the sensations while she had to break away to let out a scream of pleasure, she shoved two fingers inside of Philippa’s pussy and one in her ass. Philippa swore before giving the same to Triss, prompting Triss to let out a wild scream as she fought off her orgasm with all of her strength. Triss wanted Phil to cum first.  
But Philippa had no such plans and was unrelenting in her treatment of Triss’s pleasure, pounding her pussy and anus while messily slobbering all over her clitoris. Triss was unraveling and losing herself quickly, hyperventilating and moaning and grabbing for something to hold onto while Philippa was annihilating her insides. She settled for scratching down Philippa’s back, prompting Phil to pause to hiss at the pain, allowing Triss the opportunity to focus again on giving Philippa her pleasure. Triss proceeded viciously and quickly, knowing she had ground to make up to get Philippa to the edge again. Before long, it was Philippa’s turn to lose control as she was starting to orgasm, the power from her insides igniting her to get Triss to release at the same time, forcing her fingers to move faster in and out of Triss’s pussy and ass, pounding the fluid all over the bed. Both of them were drilling each other, in and out of both their pussies and asses and they were both licking and sucking and messily trying to stimulate each other’s clits. Eventually, neither could hold on any longer as they both jumped off the edge together, screaming and swearing for the next ten minutes while they came together and multiple times, one after the other, neither refusing to stop stimulating the other. Triss began squirting all over Philippa’s face, completely soaking the sorceress’s head and the bottom half of their mattress and the blankets. Unfortunately for Triss, Philippa’s body was unable to do the same, but still Philippa was still water falling out of her pussy onto Triss’s face, sufficiently coating her cheeks, chin, neck, and chest with her lover’s juices.  
Neither of them stopped until they were physically unable to orgasm any longer, which for these strong sorceresses, arrived after they had forced each other to release no less than twelve times. Collapsing onto the mattress, flopping down side by side, they almost had no words.  
‘I fucking love you,’ Philippa said.  
‘I think you mean you love fucking me,’ Triss replied, too breathless to giggle.  
‘Mhm,’ Philippa said sleepily.  
‘I love you too,’ Triss whispered as she spun around to spoon her mistress, kissing her neck.  
The mattress was completely soaked with sweat and cum, and both of them had the best slumbers of their entire lives. 


	5. Battle Preparations Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Triss and Philippa enjoying each other's company. Short chapter on bondage/futa.

Triss awoke the next afternoon within her lover’s bosom, her face gently caressed by Philippa’s soft breasts. If this is heaven, then risking it all on the battlefield in a few days will really have been worth it, she thought to herself.   
‘Don’t say that, little fox I won’t lose you again,’ Philippa replied sleepily, reading Triss’s mind.  
‘But you didn’t lose me, Phil, and you won’t’ Triss assured her.  
‘You better not try to be a hero this time, little fox. I won’t watch you go down in flames again,’ Philippa’s voice cracked.  
‘Well this time you will have to come and save me, my love,’ Triss said before climbing on top of her, kissing her sweetly before getting up to prepare a bath. ‘Now before we delve into a whole discussion about everything we have to lose in a few days, you and me are going to have a bath, dirty witch.’  
Philippa giggled as Triss magically prepared a steaming hot bath for them, both of them knowing full well that going to Dijkstra’s bathhouse would never be an option. Triss climbed in and pulled Philippa in with her, Triss holding Philippa between her legs, kissing the back of her neck and scooping water over her lover’s perfectly formed breasts. Philippa arched her head back onto Triss’s shoulder, exhaling deeply, letting Triss watch her chest rise and fall, her nipples getting hard from the sensation of the water dripping down and her lover’s occasional tweak.   
Triss washed the front of Philippa’s body slowly, rubbing the sweat and dried cum off of her body with steady pressure while Philippa washed Triss’s legs as far as she could reach while being restrained and cleaned by Triss. Eventually they switched places and repeated the same on each other, before quickly getting out and Philippa throwing Triss back onto the bed.  
‘Good thinking getting yourself all clean just for me to tear you apart again, little fox. You are going to have my cum all over your body tonight,’ Philippa said mischievously.  
‘What is that supposed to mean? You can’t even squi—‘ Triss tried to say before Philippa began roughly chaining her to the bed, grabbing her wrists and cuffing each arm to a bed post, dimeritium cuffs and chains appearing magically out of Philippa’s hands. Triss felt like she was about to be drawn and quartered with the couple’s favorite dimeritium cuffs and chains; she couldn’t move her arms or legs and could barely lift her head off the bed.   
When Philippa was satisfied with how restrained her lover was, they agreed upon their old safe word and Philippa promptly mounted her, her naked body straddling that of her lover beneath her. Sitting right beneath Triss’s breasts, Philippa began rubbing her clitoris, feeling her juices leaking out of her opening, coating Triss’s breasts before she began fingering herself with the other hand.  
Triss tried in vain to lift her head to get a taste of her mistress’s fluids, foolishly trying to get her mouth closer to her lover’s sex. But it was all in vain, for Philippa chained her tightly with purpose, and all Triss could do was watch her msitress pleasuring herself, making her own version of eye contact with Triss the whole time. Cum was leaking out of Philippa in surprising proportions; Triss had never witnessed her mistress getting so wet before, when Triss realized it must be some kind of enchantment that allowed for Philippa to lubricate to this amount. Then suddenly, as Philippa’s pleasure mounted, she threw her head back and began to grow on Triss’s chest an 10 inch phallus that stretched up Triss’s bosom, hitting the bottom of her neck.  
‘Fuck, Phil this is some special type of magic,’ Triss said with her eyes wide open to the impressive member now sitting on her chest. Triss could tell that it was still soft yet, inciting the smallest bit of fear in her ability to stretch to such lengths and widths to accomodate what Philippa had conjured up.   
Philippa was doing her signature evil laugh as she began to rub her giant prick, ‘Don’t worry, Triss, we still have two days to stretch you out.’  
Triss exhaled a soft moan and cursed under her breath before Philippa picked up her head and lifted the tip of her phallus into Triss’s mouth. Triss began to tentatively lick the top of her Philippa, mentally asking if she would be able to feel all of the sensations just the same as if it were her own penis.  
‘Triss I love you but what a stupid question. Why else would I have you sucking on it if I could not feel it?’ Philippa said aloud.   
Triss fired back mentally, ‘Well you have made me suck on your fake phalluses just to feel the power of having me on my knees; I know how you like that, fucking my throat, jamming your sex into my head, grabbing my hair and all that. Not that I minded because I also loved indulging you of course.’  
‘Yes well as you can tell I have since perfected this magic and I have waited decades to try this on you, my love. But you already know that anything you don’t want to do is out of the question, and I will only go so far as you consent to first.’   
‘Thank you, my love. Proceed and I will keep mentally telling you to keep going,’ Triss said telepathically before taking more of Philippa into her mouth, causing Philippa to curse and lose her balance at the new sensations of being enveloped in Triss’s skilled mouth.  
Triss could feel Philippa’s member twitching in her mouth as she sucked, growing harder and harder every second, and Triss wondered if she too had the same low stamina as the men she had been with previously. Even Geralt had to break after just a couple hours of pleasure, which is why Triss had far preferred sex with women simply because it was a marathon, not a sprint.   
‘Triss dear, of course not. Hence why I said you shall be thoroughly coated with my cum; what you had before this was ordinary cock. This is magic, and it is my magic so you know that I will be able to wear you out completely,’ Philippa reassured before removing herself from Triss’s mouth to move to Triss’s slit.  
‘I am a tough mistress, but not a cruel one. So don’t think that I will just shove this all inside you at once, despite however much you are dying for it,’ Philippa said.  
She was right, Triss was dying for it. It had been some years since she last had been penetrated by something with such girth and force that her opening was slick to Philippa’s touch, to which Philippa responded by sliding two fingers inside and massaging Triss’s walls. Triss responded by throwing her head back against the bed, moaning while her mistress prepared her for what was to come.   
Triss permitted Philippa to begin, and Philippa guided the tip of her engorged member to the top of Triss’s opening, sliding her member all over Triss’s dripping pussy. Philippa began thrusting her hips, rubbing the full length of her phallus against Triss’s sex, letting Triss experience the fullness and length of Philippa’s impressive magic. Triss was grunting and bucking her hips as much as she could with her restraints, mentally begging Philippa to enter her while she moaned and begged.  
Philippa giggled and kept sliding her giant member against Triss’s pussy, making sure to coat every inch of her length with Triss’s fluids. When she felt sufficiently lubricated, she gently set the tip against Triss’s opening, to which Triss let out a small scream as her pussy opening began to accept Philippa inside.  
Philippa began with just sliding one inch inside, not even the full tip inside as Triss cursed and exhaled sharply. Then slowly, Philippa added another inch, full inserting the tip and then some inside of her lover’s sweet opening. Triss was screaming and panting and urging Philippa to keep going. Philippa added another inch, then pulled out to just before her tip, and slowly began thrusting in and out at this shallow length, letting the exaggerated tip of her penis open Triss’s insides slowly, but with steady pressure. Adding again, inch by inch, Philippa was surprised that Triss could even fit half of her giant, magic penis inside of her at this width. Triss was even surprised, since upon visual inspection she guessed that she would not even be able to grab its full girth with one hand.  
Phillipa was grunting at this point, no doubt trying to keep it together while feeling the insane tightness of her lover’s slit, twisting her member and trying to force her to cum prematurely. But Philippa seemed determined to see just how far she could push Triss, since she was unrelenting in how she kept adding to her depth with every slow stroke.   
Eventually, by some miracle, Triss felt the end of Philippa’s length fully inside of her, with Philippa’s hips pressing against her chained legs. Philippa was cursing and moaning, and Triss knew that she was just minutes away from exploding her cum inside of her. Triss proved to be right, as the slightest, smallest attempt by Triss to tighten around her forced Philippa to let out a prolonged scream as Triss felt Philippa spray her insides with a stream of cum, which Triss began to feel quickly emptying out into her ass.   
‘Oh gods, Triss I underestimated you. Fuck,’ Philippa said, unmoving while she continued to empty herself inside of Triss. ‘But don’t worry; I can keep going.’  
Philippa then wasted no time before withdrawing nearly her full length, leaving only the tip inside of Triss, before slamming back into her tight lover, reaching the end of her canal once more. Triss screamed and continued screaming as she felt Philippa pounding and pounding into her, unrelenting, gritting her teeth, grabbing Triss’s hips to force her way deeper and faster inside of her. Triss was losing her mind as Philippa was drilling into her, seemingly going deeper and deeper still, forcing Triss’s voice to go hoarse as her eyes rolled around. Philippa forced the air out of her lungs every time she shoved herself deep inside, and Triss was panting and hyperventilating as Philippa became an unrelenting machine. Triss felt her walls contracting as she started to orgasm, which she knew would bring Philippa close to the finish. Reading Triss’s mind, she began shakily rubbing Triss’s clit while still consistently tearing her apart.   
Triss, unable to scream anymore, shut her eyes closed tight and breathed fast as she began to cum. The involuntary contracting of her walls forced Philippa to cum as well as she pushed inside one final time, staying all the way inside of Triss as Triss climaxed around Philippa’s giant fucking cock. Philippa’s cum mixed with Triss’s as Triss began squirting around the massive cock inside of her. Philippa collapsed on top of her chained sorceress, still cumming and twitching and emptying while Triss was also contracting and orgasming and twitching around her. They held each other for the next five minutes this way, twitching and riding out the waves of their powerful simultaneous orgasm.  
‘Fuck, Phil,’ Triss said when her voice finally came back and she felt Philippa soften inside her. There was practically a lake of their shared cum on the bed, which was leaking over the edges onto the floor.  
‘Think you will be able to go again, fox?’ Philippa managed to get out while her face remained buried in Triss’s neck.  
Triss noticed that the moonlight was showing in their room again once more, leaving only one more full day before their journey to Skellige.  
‘Get me out of these chains first, and I will show you exactly what I am able,’ Triss dared. ‘As far as I can tell, I am not coated with your cum just yet.’  
Philippa laughed and magically dissolved the chains before flopping down on the bed. Triss promptly put her mouth to work before riding her mistress until they saw the first lights of sun the next morning.


	6. The Night Before the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss and Philippa go to Skellige where they are met by a distrusting Yennefer, who is convinced that Philippa is hiding something. Wanting to protect Triss, she tries to confront Philippa... with surprising results.

It was already evening again by the time Triss collapsed on top of Philippa, thoroughly coated in a combination of sweat, saliva, and both of their bodily fluids. As promised, Triss was absolutely drenched in Philippa’s magical cum. Triss felt dirty, but in a delicious sort of way as she licked everything off of her fingers, letting the cum drip off of her tongue into Philippa’s open mouth. Philippa drank it up and smiled as Triss got up.  
‘Where are you going?’ Philippa asked, unable to move after having the literal life sucked out of her many times over by her adept young mistress.  
‘I want to show you a little trick Keira showed me,’ Triss replied before generating a portal into an illusion. Philippa groaned as she followed Triss.  
Triss followed Keira’s instructions perfectly, and they found themselves in a glowing enchanted forest, nighttime already setting in, fireflies aglow, with crickets chirping. And to the right of the entrance was a giant marble staircase leading up to a gigantic covered bath, deep and large enough to swim in. The two of them walked up together, helping each other up the stairs to prevent their exhausted joints from buckling as they made their way up to clean off.   
Once at the top, they both practically fell into the water, thankful for its cool temperatures as they floated together, holding hands. Triss was thankful for the chance to clean all of the cum off of her body under a pleasant night sky, instead of in their tiny room in Novigrad. They both cleaned and soaked and splashed each other, laughing at how little they had slept or eaten, and how exhausted and happy they were.   
‘I can’t believe we already have to head off to Skellige tomorrow,’ Triss sighed as she swam towards her mistress.   
Philippa gripped her ass and brought Triss’s lips to hers as she exhaled ‘Yes but we could not have made better use of our time,’ she said before kissing and burying her face into Triss’s neck.   
Triss undid Philippa’s braids and combed through her lover’s long hair with her fingers, kissing the sides of her head and nibbling softly on her ears.   
‘Are you scared for the Wild Hunt?’ Triss asked innocently.  
‘I am more scared of losing you,’ Philippa replied, not moving from Triss’s neck.  
‘Promise me we stick together on that battlefield, no matter what,’ Triss said, taking Philippa’s head in her hands.  
‘I promise, Triss. I love you,’ Philippa replied as she kissed Triss.  
‘I love you too,’ Triss said as she bit Philippa’s lip, giggling.   
They bathed and splashed and kissed for a few hours more before returning back to their room to sleep before departing for Skellige. 

While everyone else had agreed to sail together for Skellige, Triss and Philippa opted for opening a portal to to isles, which let them sleep in until well after everyone had already left. When they finally arose from their post-coital slumber, they messily packed their things and Philippa opened a portal for them to arrive at the allied camp on Undvik.  
When they stepped out, they found themselves in a tent next to what would soon become their battlefield, giving both of them flashbacks to Sodden.   
‘Promise me you won’t fuck anyone else tonight,’ Philippa said, ‘Geralt has no chance of finding the Sunstone on his own so don’t bring anyone else into the tent while I’m gone, little fox.’   
‘Don’t worry about it, Phil. Go do what you need to do. I have to prepare and talk to Avallach,’ Triss reassured her lover.  
Philippa had been gone for nearly five hours when Triss started to grow concerned. Why was it taking so long? She had to talk to Yennefer to figure out what they were doing. She ventured out of their tent to go find the raven haired sorceress when she bumped into Yen trying to enter her tent as she was trying to leave.  
‘Yenna, I was just about to go looking for you,’ Triss exclaimed.  
‘Darling Triss it is so good to see you! After Kaer Morhen you practically disappeared… are you alright?’ Yennefer asked while pulling her friend into a tight and surprisingly intimate embrace.  
‘Yes, um, Philippa and I have been…’  
‘Ah. I see. That must be… interesting,’ Yennefer stammered, leading Triss to think there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes. She released Triss and looked down awkwardly, a new look for the powerful and righteous Yennefer.   
‘Yenna, you don’t have to worry about me anymore. Philippa has changed, I promise, but for right now I don’t know where she is and I am growing concerned.’  
‘Don’t worry, they are on their way back, I am sure of it. But in the meantime, I wish to wait for them together. I want to have words with your changed Philippa. You may have forgiven her but I have not forgotten how she treated you and how broken you were when you came to MY bed for comfort,’ Yen sneered, her words dripping with rage. Yennefer sat on the bed, crossing her arms, indicating to Triss that nothing could be done. So Triss sat awkwardly on the other end of the bed to wait for her beloved to return.   
It was the beginning of nightfall when Philippa finally returned to their tent, who nearly screamed when seeing Yennefer and Triss sitting five feet apart on their bed.   
‘What the fuck is going on here? I told you Triss, nobody else in our bed,’ Philippa said, the volume steadily increasing in her voice.  
‘Don’t you talk to her like that; I came here because I don’t trust you one bit. You obviously want something from my sweet Triss and I won’t let you have her,’ Yennefer yelled at the owl mistress, ‘You broke her the last time you left and Triss will not live through another battle just to have you leave her behind again. She has ambitions in Kovir and I will not have you derail her with another traumatic abandonment on your part, you cunt.’  
‘Why do you even care? Your Geralt arrived back with me and he is waiting in your tent. Leave us be and let Triss and I sort things out once we defeat the Hunt. Nobody speaks for her, especially not you,’ Philippa fired back, gritting her teeth in her rage. ‘Not that it’s any of your business, you bitch, but I am here to stay with Triss and protect Ciri. The reason Geralt and I took so long is because we were talking about how I can support Triss and where we can build a home once this shit storm is over. Now you leave, cunt, before I rip your hair out.’  
Yennefer was speechless, and both Triss and Philippa were surprised by this.  
‘Yenna, really I am okay. And I didn’t know you were coming to Kovir with me, Phil, but I love that and I love you. Thank you,’ Triss said, her eyes tearing up.  
‘See now you ruined the surprise, bitch,’ Philippa said to Yennefer, reaching out to hold Triss’s hand.  
‘I— I’m sorry, Philippa,’ Yennefer stammered, ‘I think I— I think I may just be the slightest bit jealous. And Triss I am sorry for trying to speak for you, I just get so protective over you. I love you too, you know.’  
‘I know that, Yenna, and I appreciate you and I appreciate everything you have done for me over the years. I still find tremendous comfort in our friendship, no matter what, so you have no need to feel jealous or worried over what my new relationship with Philippa will take away from us.’  
‘Well I would be a little bit worried; she won’t fuck you anymore,’ Philippa said with under her breath.  
‘Phil don’t be like that, Yennefer has done a lot for us. And I know that you two have never seen eye to eye, but maybe for me, we can all make nice with each other and share this last night in peace before the fight? She’s right you know, she did piece me back together after Sodden, physically and emotionally.’  
‘I… I think I could manage that. I’m sorry Philippa. What do you say? At this point it does seem tradition that Triss and I share a bed together before battle, like Sodden and even this last time at Kae—‘  
‘AH no need to go into that now, Yenna, thank you, but yes it is a good idea. What do you think Philippa?’  
‘Ugh. The idea of kissing you, Yennefer, and watching you touch MY love seems quite unappealing,’ Philippa said jealously.  
‘Okay my love, but what if we punish her together then?’ Triss suggested.  
‘Hm… would the great Yennefer allow this degradation?’  
‘She would,’ Yennefer dared.  
‘Then this will be delicious,’ Philippa said, kissing Triss and smacking Yennefer’s ass. ‘Take off your clothes, bitch and bend over on the bed. I don’t wish to watch your face while you receive endless pleasure from your punishment.’  
Yennefer obeyed, magically dissolving her clothing and bending over, displaying her holes for both Triss and Philippa, who now could see the beauty of putting the past behind them, proudly displayed before their eyes.   
‘Not bad, Yennefer. Geralt is a lucky man, though surely he does not know how to stretch you out properly,’ Philippa said.  
‘I can confirm that no, he does not, not even close to what you can do, baby’ Triss giggled as she watched Philippa grow her magic, perfect cock once more.   
‘Good girl, Triss, right thing to say, my love’ Philippa said as she began stroking her giant phallus. ‘Now eat her insides out, Triss. And don’t neglect her ass. Yennefer, if you make even one sound of pleasure over what MY lover is doing to you, you will be bound and chained and gagged. Her job is only to prepare your openings, so you shall receive no pleasure from this.’  
Triss followed orders and knelt down in front of Yennefer’s exposed glory, first taking her clit in her mouth before being promptly swatted by Philippa.  
‘No, not her clit. The bitch does not deserve it. Prepare her openings only, Triss, or you too will be bound and chained right next to the raven haired witch,’ Philippa commanded.  
Triss obeyed, despite also wanting to experience what her punishment would be like, and prepared Yennfer’s holes for penetration by licking and penetrating her forcefully with her tongue. Triss started with her pussy, making sure that the opening was slick, before moving to her ass, spreading the moisture all over Yennefer’s openings.   
When the area was sufficiently wet, Triss got up to let Philippa through, who promptly began aligning the tip of her giant member against Yennefer’s pussy lips.   
‘You better stay open, bitch, and you will take this whole thing,’ Philippa sneered. ‘Triss, get on top of her on the bed and hold her down facing me so that we can kiss while I annihilate your friend.’  
Triss climbed on top of Yennefer, pinning her torso to the bed before locking lips with Philippa, who began pressing into Yennefer’s slit. She barely let Yennefer have a breath before shoving all 10 inches inside of her, slamming her hips against Yennefer’s ass. It was impossible for Yennefer to hold back her screams as she let it out into the mattress she was being pinned to by Triss’s weight. Philippa wasted no time and began pounding relentlessly into Yennefer while the raven haired sorceress was screaming and scratching at the bed while her bottom half was being destroyed, her organs being violently compressed.  
After 20 minutes of unrelenting drilling, Philippa pulled out of Yennefer’s pussy and jammed her member into Yennefer’s ass, emptying all of her cum into the sorceress’s rear, preventing Yennefer from achieving full orgasm from the vaginal beating she was receiving from Philippa.  
Frustrated, Yennefer cursed and yelled into the bed, which made Triss giggle as she said to Philippa, ‘Baby I think she has had it bad enough can we let her have some fun now?’  
‘I am not satisfied yet with her punishment. Her relief can come in the form of her watching us have fun instead,’ Philippa replied, finishing emptying into Yennefer before picking Triss up and throwing her down on the bed next to Yennefer, who could barely pick her head up to watch Triss being savagely eaten out by Philippa.  
Triss mentally asked Yennefer if she was alright, to which Yennefer replied telepathically, ‘That was amazing, Triss, I think I understand now how you came to forgive her so easily. She is powerful.’ Yennefer said while jealously watching Triss’s chest rising and falling with moans and screams while Philippa was using her tongue expertly around Triss’s clitoris and jamming three fingers into her pussy.  
Yennefer flipped over and propped herself up on her left elbow, spreading her legs in front of Triss’s face to rub her clit with her right hand as Philippa’s cum leaked out of her ass. Triss loved watching Yennefer pleasure herself, and loved it even more that she was getting off by watching her being destroyed by her lover. It almost felt as though Yennefer was giving her approval of the relationship through her sexuality, which she knew was Triss’s favorite form of communication.   
Triss was nearing climax as Philippa began shoving all five fingers inside of her, fisting her while eating her clit, and she mentally begged Yennefer to cum at the same time as her. But Triss couldn’t hang on any longer or focus on what Yennefer was doing as she was being fisted by her mistress; she began to cum so violently that she crunched her abs and lifted her head to curse and exhale, grabbing Philippa’s head and screaming her name while she rode the powerful waves of her orgasm. To her surprise, she could hear Yennefer also orgasming and screaming to both Triss and Philippa as she came all over the bed. Both Yennefer and Triss squirted everywhere, thoroughly coating the bed, which made them both start laughing.  
‘Can we forgive each other and move on, Philippa?’ Yennefer asked breathlessly. ‘This is too much fun to waste anymore time hating each other. Please, I would very much like to have this happen more times in the future.’  
‘Fine. You did earn it, so I forgive you. And… thanks for taking care of Triss when I was being stupid.’  
‘No need to thank me for that, our sweet Triss deserves all the best,’ Yennefer replied, sweetly kissing Triss’s forehead, tasting the sweat from her explosive orgasm. ‘Now Philippa I do believe you deserve a break, so please sit on the bed. It is your turn.’  
Philippa seemed almost happy to oblige as she sat on the edge of the bed, her now soft member hanging between her legs. Yennefer grabbed Triss and they both knelt in front of Philippa, prepared to worship the powerful magic that only Philippa had been able to master.   
Yennefer and Triss began kissing and stroking the cock awake with their mouths and hands, relishing the feeling of it stretching out to its full length again as they kissed and licked along its length and flicked their tongues over the tip, kissing each other as they pleasured their master.   
Not taking her mouth off of the cock, Yennefer mentally said to both of them, ‘After doing this so many times, I have always wondered what it felt like.’  
Triss was not included in what was being telepathically discussed next between the two dark haired sorceresses she loved so dearly, but she knew what they were talking about when suddenly Yennefer was growing a cock equal to that of Philippa, magically from her mound.   
Philippa suddenly ripped Triss from her kneeling position on the ground and pulled her on top of her on the bed, letting Triss straddle Philippa’s giant cock from her knees. From this position, Philippa began to ease her cock up into Triss’s cunt, who was shakily holding herself up as she felt Philippa penetrate her pussy from below. Still not fully used to the impressive length and girth, Triss was cursing as Philippa was bucking her hips up, forcing Triss to ride her. Triss was screaming from the pain and pleasure, letting herself fall over the cock up and down repeatedly, when suddenly, Yennefer began to enter her ass and Philippa pulled Triss down on top of her.  
Triss was screaming as Philippa was restraining Triss against her, forcing her to stay still while Yennefer was easing herself into Triss’s ass. Triss was screaming and biting Philippa’s neck at the pain, which was useless as Yennefer was ceaselessly shoving more and more of her cock into Triss, who was already stretched at her maximum to accomodate Philippa.   
Triss could not hold on for what happened next: both of her sorceresses began slamming into her at full length at different rhythms, which meant that sometimes they would penetrate together, and sometimes it would be one after the other. In either case, Triss’s vision started to leave her as she was literally being fucked into another dimension. She was not sure if any noise was coming out of her mouth, for all she could do was just let her jaw go slack as she her organs were being rearranged and her brain was sloshing around while she was being drilled senseless. Thankfully Philippa was still holding on to her because otherwise she would have lost all bodily form and unraveled completely. But Philippa was strong and kept Triss in place so that she could be fucked consistently, and Yennefer was able to match her stamina as they pounded into Triss for the next half hour.  
Triss was in complete ecstasy, feeling herself stretched to beyond her maximum, feeling the strength of the only lovers she ever took consistently, acknowledging their skill and power over her and her body. She let them take complete control as they worked together to destroy her insides. Their pounding was getting faster and faster by the second, both Yennefer and Philippa finally feeling the end of their stamina as they both began moving faster and sloppier while they approached their orgasms inside the insanely tight Triss Merigold. Yennefer reached her hand down to shakily rub Triss’s clit, which forced Triss to start convulsing rapidly and her body was shaking from head to to while she started experiencing the most violent, powerful, dominant orgasm of her life; she felt her whole surroundings orgasm with her, which was elevated once she could start to feel Yennefer and Philippa twitching inside her, then emptying all of their cum into both of Triss’s holes. Triss knew from routine that this would be the point at which she would start to squirt, but she could neither confirm nor deny what was happening anymore because her orgasm was possessing her completely, destroying her to the core to the point that she was unaware of what her body was doing anymore while she spasmed and shook between her mistresses, who themselves were shaking with orgasm while burying their members into Triss to empty themselves.  
The three of them collapsed as the bed gave, breaking in half from the pounding and excessive moisture. They were all three piled on top of each other, with Triss in the middle, all breathing hard, cursing, sweating, and still feeling the fluid draining from their bodies. After staying this way for the next twenty minutes, Yennefer removed her soft member and dissolved it into thin air before opening a portal for the three of them.  
‘Trust me, loves, this will take us where we need to go,’ Yennefer exhaled, completely out of breath.  
Triss could not move, so Philippa scooped her up while still emptying inside of her and they all three staggered through the portal, which deposited them on a high summit somewhere still on Undvik, in front of a natural hot spring pool. They all three sank into it together, exhaling the last of their cum into the water as they smiled at each other and laughed.


	7. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut here unfortunately, just wrapping up the events of TW3 against the Wild Hunt. Smut in epilogue.

Triss and Philippa awoke the next morning, wrapped in each other’s arms tightly. Yennefer had opted to spend the night with Geralt, which Triss didn’t mind. She needed some alone time with Philippa before the battle. They kissed and held each other tight the whole night, vowing that no matter what happened on the battlefield the next day, they would never leave each other’s sides.  
They untangled themselves silently, dreading having to leave the tent, neither one saying what they were thinking. Only silence could be heard as they slowly, reluctantly got ready to meet the rest of the Lodge in Avallach’s tent.  
The condescending elf was instructing the key members of the Lodge of Sorceresses on how to form a circle on the cliffs, much to Triss, Yeneffer, and Philippa’s annoyance. The Lodge was tasked with scaling the cliffs and using their combined powers to ensure that once Eredin had arrived in his vessel of the apocalypse, that he would be unable to return to the land of the Aen Elle after realizing the trap the Sunstone had lured him into.  
The plan seemed simple enough, which Triss knew well should be cause for worry. The entire meeting, she was clutching Philippa’s hand so tightly that she saw the tips of Philippa’s turn white from the lack of circulation as the elder sorceress bickered with Avallach and the younger stayed quiet, hanging on dearly to her mistress. She knew it was too easy and that something was not right. She could feel it in her gut, and after barely making it out alive the last time she faced off against the Hunt, she was nervous for herself and her Philippa.   
But Philippa, as if sensing Triss’s worry (not that she was doing well at concealing it), just grabbed Triss’s hand equally hard back and mentally assured Triss that they would be together the entire time.  
‘Besides, I know how to piece you back together again anyway, sweet fox,’ Philippa joked, macabrely via telepathy.   
Triss smiled a little, knowing that this time she would not be alone on the hill being burned alive again. Philippa was the most powerful sorceress Triss knew, and the odds of the entire enterprise succeeding drastically improved after Philippa agreed to come onboard.   
When Avallach finished lecturing the most powerful mages in the world, Philippa walked with Triss to the cliffs for their ascent.  
‘Triss…’ Philippa started.  
‘Yes, my love?’  
‘I… don’t know… what may happen…. and should things turn out poorly, I wouldn’t want you to think that what we had was temporary, just because it may have ended prematurely,’ Philippa tried to get out.  
‘I don’t like where you are going with this; stop thinking like that.’  
‘Just hear me out. I have loved you from the moment I saw you at Aretuza. You are the most beautiful, kind, sweet person there is and honestly Triss I will not spend the rest of my life, however long that may be, not with you. Not being yours. I want to be yours. Forever.’  
‘Philippa, are you saying—‘  
‘Yes, yes I am. I hate to be so cliché, so I don’t make me say it. But Triss, I dedicate the rest of my life to you if you will have me. And let the rest of this battle and our lives happen, but let me never be so far away from you again. Please, Triss.’  
‘Philippa of course. And since I know you are too proud to say it, yes I will marry you. But you and your perfect ass need to survive this battle first,’ Triss said, smacking her wife-to-be on the ass.   
They both giggled as they flew up to the jagged peaks of Undvik. The other sorceresses were already in place, having no partners to confess to or propose to, and with Triss and Philippa in place, in the center of the circle facing the wild, Skellige sea, Avallach began using the Sunstone.   
The Hunt quickly arrived, and immediately Triss knew something was wrong. Philippa sensed it even earlier as she started casting countering spells against the blanket of white frost that was overtaking Emhyr’s ships, and Triss soon followed suit with the other sorceresses, trying to reverse whatever the evil mage on the Naglfar was conjuring up.  
They were all straining against the powerful magic coming from Eredin’s ship, and Triss and Philippa dug their feet into the ground to fight against the frost that was creeping up the cliffs when suddenly Triss saw Geralt break free to fight with the mystery Elven mage. Suddenly the frost began to dissipate, reversing in the direction it came from, and Triss and Philippa felt their control coming back. Triss could see that not all of Emhyr’s troops were recovering as quickly as Geralt, and she knew that in order for Geralt to get close to Eredin he would need help. But at this range, from all the way up high, she would have no accuracy and could potentially injure the witcher. But Philippa was barely holding on and she couldn’t leave her, not after what they had just promised to each other.   
Triss tried to look to the other mages, but none had her vantage point and could see Geralt struggling through the masses of Hunt and soldiers. Yennefer was the closest, and between the three of them, Triss tried to signal to Yen that Geralt needed help. But Yennefer was focusing; since her and Philippa were the two most powerful, most of the burden fell to them to keep the Naglfar bound to Skellige.   
Triss, who knew sacrifice, and knew when in battle critical moments required critical action, kissed her Philippa on the cheek. ‘I’m sorry, my love,’ she said as a single tear rolled down her face, knowing that leaving her safe position on the cliffs would put her right into the heart of the battlefield. Being the only mage on the ground, she would have no support, with all the other sorceresses too far away to offer any help.  
‘NO TRISS PLEASE. PLEASE I NEED YOU DON’T—‘  
But it was too late. Triss had jumped off the cliffs to descend into battle, bringing a storm of fireballs from above, crashing into the many hordes of Wild Hunt warriors that were storming the beach. She had to get to Geralt, who was in the middle of a circle of warriors and hounds, trying to fight his way out to get to Eredin on the next ship over. Triss landed as close as she could while still keeping her distance to avoid hitting Geralt with a fireball, then opened a portal that Geralt tripped into which dumped him onto Eredin’s ship, meanwhile all of the Hunt warriors and hounds he was about to face turned against her. Another 30 turned around to face her back.  
Completely surrounded, Triss felt the air around her still. They were all waiting to see what she would do. Knowing her chances were slim, she would have to time this perfectly. She brought her arms down and closed her eyes, knowing that since most of the enemy was to her back, she would have to rely on sound.  
As soon as she heard the crunch of snow under a metal boot, Triss summoned all of the fire and stone from the sky as her magic would allow, swinging her arms down to hurl it to her position as all of the Hunt warriors charged at her. She was just mere feet away from fire above and swords into her sides when suddenly a portal opened at her feet, swallowing her whole and spitting her back out onto the side of a frozen mountain.   
No, no, Triss thought to herself while she tried to stand. She knew that Philippa had overexerted her magic to summon the portal for Triss. Triss had to get back to her. She had to. Philippa had already been so physically drained when Triss had to leave, and now Triss knew that Philippa would be in even more dire condition. She had to get back, she had to find a way.  
Triss could feel an open wound in her side open as she got up, not realizing that in fact one sword managed to reach her as she felt blood seeping out from her side. She pressed her hand against herself, trying to keep the blood in, but refusing to use her healing magic on herself when she knew Philippa was in dire need. She staggered and try to follow the explosions and screams of war she knew all too well; from what she could hear she could place the battle taking place on the east side of the mountain she was staggering up. She just had to get over to the other side; she had to reach the top to see where she could get to Philippa.  
Bleeding, limping, and her vision fading in and out in the sun reflecting against the white snow, Triss was trying to conserve her energy. She knew that using any magic right now would be a risk, so she had to save it for Philippa. Eventually, she made it up the top of the mountain, and 30 feet below, she could see her Philippa, on her knees, straining to keep anchor on the Naglfar with Yennefer. Triss was just hoping beyond hope that Geralt was taking care of Eredin and not lying somewhere on the seafloor. Her Philippa was losing strength fast as she was wavering and shaking with her powers far past their limits. Triss felt her knees buckle, which was fine anyway since she had to slide down the mountain side to get to the cliff’s edge where Philippa was; she just had to make sure she could stop herself.  
Sliding down, it was hard for Triss to keep steady pressure on her wound as she made her way to Philippa. She knew she was losing blood, leaving a red streak down the mountain after her. Eventually she reached the bottom, just in time to see Philippa collapse into the snow unconscious as a giant beam in the sky appeared. Triss had no idea what it meant, but it meant that they were either close to the destruction of their world or the eradication of the Hunt. Either way it didn’t matter to Triss, who saw the center of her whole universe, lying still in the snow.  
Lacking the strength to stand, Triss crawled on all fours to get to Philippa, eventually losing the strength in her legs and having to drag her injured body on her forearms to get to the motionless Philippa, who did not stir while Triss was trying to telepathically communicate with her. From a distance, she could see Yennefer, but couldn’t make out what she was doing as the snowfall on Undvik suddenly picked up, forcing Triss to focus on only what was directly in front of her: her still lover.  
Triss grabbed Philippa’s wrists to check her pulse. Nothing. She felt cold to the touch. Gods, Triss thought, she would use the last of her magic to bring Philippa back. All of her efforts would not go to waste. Triss gathered all of her possible strength and got to her knees, screaming in pain as blood was hemorrhaging out of her, to cast one last spell that would start Philippa’s heart again and hopefully have her breathing once more. Triss rubbed her hands together, saying the incantation, feeling the warmth and last of her strength between her hands before placing them on the chest and head of her love, whispering and crying as she said the last words of her life restoring spell before collapsing, her vision quickly fading to black as she frantically tried to look for a sign of life, seeing nothing but her motionless lover as she faded into the void.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss and Philippa pursue their new life together. Smut near ending.

All was dark. No light, no shapes, and no sound. Triss was in a complete vacuum, and the loneliness of her consciousness would have made her panic, had she been in her physical body anymore. But she felt nothing, not even able to scream or cry as the fear of what lied ahead of her approached. She spiraled and tried to get her mind to rest, but all she could think about was her dead Philippa, lying on the cliffs, not even certain if they had defeated the Wild Hunt and saved Ciri. Triss guessed that they had failed, which would explain why her consciousness was suspended in such a lonely, terrifying limbo.   
But suddenly, light. Little beams of light streaked across the blackness, and Triss strained her spirit to try to get near it somehow. She struggled and could not feel anything, but felt instead the light moving towards her before consuming her completely, basking her in blindingly white light.  
She opened her eyes, and sitting above her, holding a wet cloth to Triss’s forehead, was her lover, Philippa Eilhart. Tears were forming in Triss’s eyes as she said ‘Hello, Triss. You have been gone a long time,’ as tears started streaming down her cheeks. ‘Not quite as long as after Sodden, but long enough to force me to turn to some powerful hallucinogenics, which might have given you some strange visions.’  
Triss opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was choking sobs as her lover held her face and kissed her all over, crying into her forehead. Philippa scooped Triss up and held her in her lap, holding her tight, making Triss feel all of the emptiness and loneliness of her visions leave her. Now all Triss could feel was warmth and sunlight. Sunlight? They were definitely not in Kovir…   
Philippa read her mind and said, laughing, ‘No my love, not Kovir. I suppose I should explain… After the battle, Yennefer came to collect both of us, where she found me barely breathing and holding out against the frostbite, and she found your broken body next to me, completely bled out and frozen to death. I didn’t want to leave you and I didn’t want to live after watching you pass on, Triss. But Yennefer wasn’t having it and she took me on her horse and you on Geralt’s. She teleported us I know not where, but I was in bed being treated for months while Geralt was being called to Touissant. When I finally regained my strength, we packed up and joined Geralt at his house, where we are now, Corvo Bianco. Yen and I figured that the sun would be better for you, and we have been here for about two weeks now, just waiting for you to wake up. To be honest, this was much worse than last time because at least the burns had contained you somewhat, virtually cauterizing your entire body. But because you had no blood left and your body was breaking down in the cold, you did pass on; your body was much harder to bring back because your spirit was on the verge of passing too. Hence the powerful medicine. And I think that brings you up to speed.’  
‘Well not completely up to speed; I don’t recall having this ring before,’ Triss replied, smiling through her tears looking up at her wife while playing with the decadent gemstone on her ring finger.  
Philippa laughed and turned red from embarrassment, but could not hide the joy in explaining to Triss that she knew Triss would return, and every night she would recite her vows to Triss before going to bed on the floor beside her. This made Triss’ heart explode as she cried into her wife’s chest, feeling her wife kissing the top of her head as well, both of them feeling the pure joy of being alive and being together, finally united with no impossible battles in front of them. 

They didn’t care about how the rest of the war turned out; as far as they were concerned, they were alive and that was enough to know that the good guys had won. Geralt and Yennefer allowed them to stay at Corvo Bianco for as long as they wanted, for Triss needed still a long time to recover. As far as honeymoons go, Triss could not have hoped for better. Toussaint was beautiful and picturesque, quite literally out of a fairy tale, which Geralt always scoffed at.  
Triss was awoken every morning by her naked wife kissing her awake, sometimes on her face, other times elsewhere; but every morning, like clockwork, they made love until well past noon or whenever their appetites forced them to take a break. Then they would eat outside, taking in the views from Geralt’s estate, sometimes taking their food off of each other’s bodies while Geralt’s majordomo politely averted his gaze while bringing more food and wine.  
The mornings were reserved for slow, leisurely lovemaking that they stretched out for long hours, waking their bodies up from slumber and shaking off the cobwebs. But after their big meal of the day, Philippa took to punishing Triss, while Triss took to punishing Philippa after they suppered. For their nightly ritual, Yennefer typically joined them as well, as she had for now almost two months since Triss’s recovery.  
But tonight when Yennefer knocked on the door, Philippa got up and took her outside to talk. Triss was left in the bed, wondering what they were talking about when she heard Yennefer squealing, which was so unlike Yennefer, and jumping and hugging Philippa, congratulating her. What was going on…? But Philippa said nothing as she came back inside and crawled back into bed with Triss.  
‘What was that? Isn’t Yennefer joining us, baby?’ Triss asked innocently.  
‘Um, no not right now. Tonight I thought could be special? I wanted to take tonight to ease you back onto my magical *cough* appendage if you are able. I know it takes a lot out of you which is why I haven’t tried it since you came back and I—‘  
‘Yes, Philippa I would love to! I was wondering when you were going to start bringing that back,’ Triss said as she felt Philippa growing her member into Triss’s legs as they kissed. Triss grabbed it with her hands while climbing on top of Philippa, who moaned as her wife began expertly devouring her cock.  
‘GODS, Triss you are going to make me cum too early, slow down,’ Philippa begged, while gritting her teeth and bringing the young sorceresses face back to hers to kiss.  
‘What are you talking about cum too early? I have seen you cum 15 times in one night I think you will be fine, my love,’ Triss replied, confused.  
‘Okay yes well… tonight is special because during the time you were gone, Yennefer and I were studying up on restoring fertility to sorceresses and supplying my magic with actualized procreative specimen, if you understand what I am saying,’ Philippa said awkwardly.  
‘Um were you going to tell me about this before ploughing me?’  
‘Well the magic takes a little effort to work during our actual intercourse, so it would not happen if we were proceeding as usual. The process is quite involved, hence why I would not have my typical stamina. So I didn’t feel the need to tell you yet because you aren’t at risk of getting pregnant or anything,’ Philippa explained.  
‘We never even talked about children! And you? You want to be a mother?’ Triss replied angrily before continuing, ‘How could I just be okay with this? And you and Yen, talking about my body, figuring out how to impregnate me while I was dead? What the fuck, Phil?’  
‘No Triss it isn’t like that! I swear, my love, but Yennefer was on the cusp of figuring it out for herself, but knowing that Geralt would still lack the fertile sample required, she was stuck. So we researched how my magic could provide something for her, and by extension, potentially you? I know people find it impossible to believe I could want to mother a child, but I think it’s more impossible that Yennefer wants to… but anyway, every night during our usual rituals, Yennefer has been begging me to try out my cock on her, but I told her I couldn’t do that on her before doing that with my wife or at least getting her permission. Hence why she was so excited that I might try this out with you tonight?’  
‘Philippa this is so weird why do you want to get Yennefer pregnant?’  
‘I DON’T but she needs the magic and I unfortunately cannot do anything for Geralt, which if I could I still arguably shouldn’t because then all of Toussaint would be expecting as well as Yennefer… but that is beside the point. The point is that the magic is there, and while it started off as me researching this with Yennefer, I started to get really excited about the idea of us… making…a….family?’ Philippa stammered.  
‘Oh Philippa, I had no idea you wanted that I just assumed that you—‘  
‘No forget it. It was dumb, sorry Triss,’ Philippa said defeatedly before lying down face first into the pillow next to Triss.  
‘Oh Philippa,’ Triss whispered as she stroked her wife’s hair and rubbed her heaving shoulders as she cried into her pillow, ‘Baby it’s not that I don’t want that I was just confused as to where this was all coming from. But now I understand and I am glad that Yennefer was helping you come to this conclusion. Look at me, Phil.’  
Philippa turned around, her face coated with snot (but not tears of course), and embarrassment. Triss took her face in her hands and said, ‘Philippa, you are my wife and I love you. I’d have not married you if I didn’t want a family. But this was just a bit sudden, and I never knew this could even be possible which is why I just had to get acquainted with the idea, that’s all. But I do want that, and honestly, every time you do take me, I pretend you are trying to impregnate me,’ Triss giggled.  
Philippa smiled and asked, ‘Really? Because I have to put it out of my mind otherwise I will finish too soon and disrupt your orgasm.’  
Triss laughed, ‘You are so silly, my love. Now don’t put it out of your mind while you drill me tonight, okay? I want you to put a baby in me,’ as Triss began stroking Philippa’s cock once more, feeling it rise and poke into her stomach while they kissed.  
Philippa didn’t hesitate as she climbed up on top of her wife, aligning the tip of her cock against Triss’s opening. She eased her way inside, and Triss felt tighter than ever as she clenched her jaw feeling Philippa’s massive cock inside of her again, for the first time in perhaps half a year. She had completely returned to her previous tightness, which she knew would make Philippa even more impatient. Philippa was cursing as she stretched Triss out, slowly approaching her full length and trying to hold off her orgasm. Then when she felt the end of Triss’s insides, she began to speak the words of the incantation that would grant them both fertility, in an ancient language that not even Triss could recognize. The magic and Philippa’s eagerness forced her to thrust into Triss faster and deeper, making her scream as her wife pounded into her from above. Triss’s head was hitting the headboard over and over again as Philippa continued her magic, getting faster still and grabbing onto Triss’s breasts for support as both of them were screaming and getting close to orgasm.   
‘I am going to fucking get you pregnant, Triss, fuck you are even tighter than I fucking remember,’ Philippa said in between grunts.  
‘Ugh Philippa I am ready just fucking cum, baby, empty into me and put a baby in me,’ Triss screamed as she desperately tried holding onto the headboard, feeling her walls contract as she started to orgasm around Philippa.  
This sent Philippa over the edge as she clawed at Triss’s breasts, barely holding on, while bucking and twitching into Triss’s pussy, as deep as she could possibly get. Triss did her best to hold her lover’s cock even deeper within her walls still, refusing to let go until Philippa was completely empty. Philippa was desperately grabbing onto Triss while still she continued pumping cum into Triss’s sex, feeling an overflow of cum now splashing against their legs.   
‘Don’t stop until you’ve finished,’ Triss said, sweating and panting as she reached up to grab Philippa’s hips to force her even deeper inside her. Triss could feel Philippa’s cock hitting her ribs as she pulled her wife even deeper, orgasming all the while and feeling herself squirt against Philippa.  
Philippa stopped screaming and was just panting, grunting, spasming as she tried to squeeze every last drop into Triss’s womb before completely going soft and collapsing on top of her wife.  
Triss stroked her wife’s hair and commended her on a job well done, almost certain that it had worked since neither of them had ever produced so much cum in their lives.  
‘Well, I suppose we should just try this every night until I feel a baby bumping against my insides,’ Triss laughed, ‘And I wouldn’t mind if we did this for Yennefer… though honestly… I have been kind of curious about trying this myself.’  
Philippa immediately yanked her head up to look at her wife, confused as to what she was hearing.   
‘Wait you want to do it for Yennefer?’  
‘Why not? It looks fun whenever you plough me and curse at how tight I am… I want to try it and I want to test it on Yennefer,’ Triss said, ‘Of course you can take her ass while I do it, baby.’  
This made Philippa giggle with excitement as Triss got up to fetch their shared lover. Philippa positioned herself by the fire in the meantime, sitting up, stroking her cock back to life.  
Triss returned with Yennefer, who removed her clothes and held Triss from behind while explaining how to grow her cock. Philippa waited patiently as she watched her wife grow her own giant member, watching Yennefer stroke it with both hands.  
Triss sat directly in front of Philippa, their legs intertwining, looking as though they would be scissoring, if not for the giant cocks in their way. The shafts of which were touching as they stood erect and tall. Yennefer took the cue and stood over the two giant penises, slowly easing down onto both of them, facing Triss while she put the red haired sorceress inside her pussy as Philippa went into her ass.   
Yennefer was a professional at this, and Triss could not hold in her excitement over the idea of feeling Yennefer tightening her walls around Triss for the first time ever. The powerful sorceress was making intense eye contact with Triss as she eased all the way down to the hilt of both cocks, forcing Triss to scream as she felt just how tight Yennefer was, as well as how sensitive her cock was. Fuck, Triss thought, this is even better than I could have imagined.  
Yennefer, reading her mind, began riding Triss and Philippa with mastery that only she possessed. Even Philippa, who was experienced at this point, was cursing as she felt Yennefer bucking her hips and keeping both cocks tightly in both of her holes. Triss reached out on both sides of Yennefer to hold onto her Philippa, who grabbed her back as they kissed both sides of Yennefer’s body as she bounced up and down. Triss began sucking on Yennefer’s nipples and sloppily rubbing the mage’s clit while Philippa began reciting the incantation for Triss, knowing that at this point, Triss was tensing herself to try to fight off finishing all over Yennefer’s insides prematurely.   
Clenching, trying to hold off until Philippa recited the entire verse, Triss was biting into Yennefer’s breasts, savagely tearing into the flesh trying to control her cock and not finish too early. Just a few more lines and then I can bust into Yennefer, she thought, just have to hold on….  
Philippa gave her the okay and Triss grabbed Yennefer’s hips, pulling her down all the way onto her shaft as she started shooting cum into her. Philippa did the same, arching her back while forcing her cock deeper into Yennefer’s ass. Yennefer remained perfectly erect and tall as she climaxed onto both cocks, being mindful of Triss’s precious cum that was now leaking out of her. Yennefer let Triss and Philippa empty into her for the next 5 minutes while she herself was orgasming and squirting into both of their laps, which Triss swore was one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed in her life, her wife taking their beautiful mistress with her and helping her achieve her life long goals to bear a child.   
As far as odds go, Triss remembered her friend Keira Metz, who always performed magic with the mindset that sometimes it just wouldn’t work. As such, the trio performed this ritual every night for the next three months, until one day, Triss and Yennefer both awoke to very full bellies and morning sickness. But they didn’t mind, and Philippa was overjoyed to be helping them both, doting on them hand and foot as their pregnancies progressed. Eventually, Philippa and Triss were mothers, and then twice over, then thrice over, while Yennefer was even more ambitious, producing five children total.   
Philippa and Triss never did make it to Kovir, instead staying in Toussaint, buying up their own vineyard adjacent to Corvo Bianco for their family. Geralt made introductions for Triss and Philippa at court, and they were happy in Toussaint, far away from the North, and close to their best friend and her now giant family.   
Despite parental commitments, the three still met every night for their ritual romp, which was needed more than ever now that they bore the strains of child rearing. Thought they had to stop using the incantation, they still took each other, now on a solid rotation, even Philippa sometimes being the decided bitch who would take Triss and Yennefer at the same time. Their lives became increasingly regular, and all three of them lived so blissfully and so plainly that really the only magic they needed to use was for their own pleasure. Triss’s heart could not have been more full with her wife, the love of her life, her best friend, and now their giant families that regularly feasted together; they practically did live in Corvo Bianco anyway. But this was by design too, for while their families were playing with Geralt and on occasion Ciri, one house would always be empty for the three to have their fun… uninterrupted.


End file.
